The Puzzle Piece
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: What if Khan was not blood thirsty at all? What if he had a loving family before he went to sleep? (WARNING: THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM MOVIE IN LATER ON CHAPTERS!) Main Crossovers: Into Darkness, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sonic X, Doctor Who
1. Prologue: The First Flower Of Spring

"**_A flower __cannot blossom without sunshine, a man __cannot live without love_**"

-Max Muller

Prologue:** The First Flower Of Spring**

-_April 1st, 2043, London_-

The skies had cried over the city of London.

To humans, this day would perfectly normal for them however for one man that wasn't the case. A man named Khan had just gotten word that his wife had gone into labor and as soon as he hung up he just ran, without even thinking about calling for a cab. Whiling he was running over to the hospital he had but only two feelings that he had never felt before.

He was both feeling excited and yet at the same time, he was scared for his love and his newborn child.

He soon found himself at Harmony Hospital where his wife was; not even stopping to catch his breath, he ran inside and ran straight there knowing exactly which room she was in. He soon saw the room up ahead; he soon started to slow down. He than opened the door.

"Nadeshiko!"

He caught his breath as he saw his wife laying there in the hospital bed, exhausted, and the nurses and doctor gave him a somewhat awkward yet relieved look towards him. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and she reached out to her husband, and he walked over to her taking her hand.

K: "I'm sorry, I was on the other side of London when they told me, did I miss it, am I too late?"

Nadeshiko slowly shook her head and with a smile she said, "No... You made it... Just in time... To see... Our daughter..." Khan turned to see one of the nurses holding a child wrapped safely and comfortably in a blanket. He didn't even notice the child there. He had thought for sure that she would be crying by now.

"Give her to me..." He said to the nurse.

Doing what he had asked she passed the child over to him. He couldn't believe how small she was compared to his hands. He saw that their little girl had caramel brown hair and her eyes were closed. He leaned over by his child ear and whispered something to her. After that she began to cry, and for the first time ever he had smiled and laughed. "Can you hear her my darling?" He asked turning to his love, "She has a fine set of lungs."

"Khan..." She said, "Let me see her... Let me see our child..."

Khan sat in a chair next to the bed and helped her sit up in the bed, he then placed the child in her arms. "Oh my goodness, she's beautiful..." She said almost crying, "Just like her mother." Khan said to her placing a kiss on Nadeshiko's cheek. The child opened her eyes revealing her emerald green eyes to he mother and father and started to giggle.

K: "She even has your eyes."

N: "Indeed she does. I'm so glad she was born safely."

K: "I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you."

N: "You don't have to be sorry silly. You know I'm not angry with you."

K: "I know and I'm still sorry."

N: "Oh stop it!"

The door to room swung open revealing two little girls about six-years old that looked exactly alike; one wore a dress as well as black shoes with white socks and the other wore a hoodie, a pair of jeans that went up to her knees and a pair of sandals; one looked nervous and the other looked excited. One was named Kasumi Ishiki and the other was Shizuku Ishiki.

"Hey Auntie! Hey Uncle!" Shizuku said with a smile, "Hello Shizuku-chan, Kasumi-chan." Nadeshiko said, "Come here you two meet our new child." Khan said

S.I: "Well it's about time!"

N: "Yeah, it's a girl too."

S.I: "That's even better!"

K.I: "Shizuku, maybe you should keep your voice down."

S.I: "It's fine Kasumi. No one can hear us anyway."

K.I: "But still..."

Shizuku dragged her sister over to their aunt and uncle. They peeked over at the infants little face. The infant let out another giggle. "Hi there." Shizuku said, "I'm Shizuku and this is Kasumi. We so glad that you could be a part of our family, and your going be really happy with us." Kasumi looked at Khan and Nadeshiko.

"What are you going to name her?" Kasumi asked with a curious look, "Can I pick?" Nadeshiko just smiled and shook her head.

N: "We already picked a name for her."

K.I: "You did?"

S.I: "Really?"

N: "Yes. Well your uncle picked it actually."

S.I: "Well then tell us uncle!"

K.I: "Please tell us."

The sun began to come through the windows as Khan told them there new child's name.

"Sakura." Was all he said.

-End Of Prologue-

* * *

**_Well what did you guys think? To be honest I thought it came out good, put if you like it than plz review. BTW this is a side story!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Formal

**I know this is long but just try to bear with it okay? Their is a spoiler from the Star Trek Into Darkness movie!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Formal

**(Opening: Daybreak's Bell-** **L'arc~en~Ciel****)**

-_June 14th, 2013 London 221B Baker Street_-

(**Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST 8 Tanoshii Hitotoki**)

"Shadow? Shadow are you in there?"

Sakura continued to knock upon the door to his room. It was morning in the city of London; when he had entered his room night had filled the skies, and now as if for a second had passed by it had turned the sun had seeped through the windows. Sakura knocked again and she noticed that the door slightly opened. She opened it & soon found him literally getting up from off the floor also noticing that he had slept on a futon.

"Hi..." Shadow said with a groan, "When did you get here?" Sakura let out a giggle, she kneeled down to his level and said with a smile: "Good morning to you too Shadow."

S.F: "Gah, how long was I asleep?"

S.K: "12 hours."

S.F: "Really, that long?"

S.K: "Yeah. Don't tell me you were reading late again."

S.F: "I was. I must've fallen asleep. What time is it?"

S.K: "8:30. You're lucky you didn't sleep till afternoon."

S.F: "No kidding..."

S.K: "Come on downstairs and eat your breakfast."

Just like that Shadow followed Sakura down the stairs to where their caretakers stayed, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John looked through the mail while Sherlock played with the strings on his violin. "Well look who's awake." John said seeing Shadow finally up.

"Morning." He said while grabbing toast from the kitchen. Sherlock took a quick at Shadow's appearance.

S.H: "Up all night again I see."

S.F: "Is that obvious huh?"

S.H: "To me it is and you know it."

S.F: "Right..."

Shadow noticed the mail in John's hands. He asked, "Anything new?"

J.W: "No not from what I can see anyway."

S.F: "Nothing but bills?"

J.W: "Yes and complaints from some people."

S.K: "Complaints?"

J.W: "You're better off not knowing some of them."

They suddenly heard the a knock upon the door downstairs which had gotten their attention. "Who could that be?" Shadow asked himself. He went downstairs to answer the door. As he opened the door he suddenly heard:

"**JOKE!**"

(**Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST 38 Musekinin'na Shugosha**)

There that stood before him was the Crossover Crew of Downtown Central City (Sonic Game Terms: City Escape) of America.

Shady: "What?"

Vanellope: "Get it? It's a knock knock joke!"

Vanellope let out a laugh while Shady stood there clueless. "What?" Was the only thing he could say. Afro gave Vanellope a bonk on the head. "What did I tell you about those jokes off of YouTube!?" Afro said giving her a noogie in the process. "I'm sorry! I had to!" Vanellope said containing her laughter. Chris then interrupted Vanellope's laughter by punching her Chuck Norris style. "Stupid Nappy Hair Glitch Girl.."

Vanellope: "**HEY! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL**!"

Chris: "Blah Blah Blah, sue Me"

Vanellope: "Why you little..."

Soon, Vanellope & Chris were fighting Fist of The North Star Style. Midway, Afro Bonked Them in the head and placed them in a corner. "Geez, you kids need a time out sometimes ya know?"

Shady: "Afro? What are guys doing here?"

Afro: "Don't tell you forgot already?"

Shady: "What did I forget?"

Afro: "**IT'S SUMMER VACATION DUDE!**"

Shady: "So you guys are taking a vacation or something?"

Rainbow Dash: "Duh"

Shady then again gave a confused look to them. "Wait a second, how did you know where I live?" he asked them, "I don't remember telling you the address." The CC gave a nervous laughter; Shady soon realized why they laughed. "You were stalking me weren't you?" He asked them in disgust. Afro then said: "**STALKING YOU?! HOW DARE YOU!** Why would you think we do such a thing?!"

Shady: "Cause you don't have anything better to do?"

Shadow: "He has a good point."

Afro: "**WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ANTI-SOCIAL PERSON!**"

Shadow: "**AFRO YOU LITTLE-**"

Sakura then came down the stairs, and saw the CC.

Sakura: "Afro-san?"

Afro: "huh? Hey Kiddo. What's up?"

Sakura: "What are you guys doing here?"

Vanellope: "Oh, just thought we stop by to say hello!"

Chris: "hmm? where's Palm Metal Alchemist"

Shady: "Envy and the others decided to live in the factory again. It's downtown I think."

Twilight: "They stay in a factory?"

Shady: "Hey, if they call it home, I won't judge them."

Sakura: "It's pretty hot out here, how about we go inside for now?"

Afro: "Sounds good to me!"

When Afro was getting inside he was carrying a chain with him. Shady then asked "Uhhh Afro...what's with the chain...more importantly what's at the end of it?" Neo knew at that moment who Afro chained "I think i know who.." Soon the CC, Shady & Sakura looked back and saw a ice cream truck, a candy shop, people, YouTube celebrities such as D-Trix, Nigahiga, PewdiePie, Cry, GameGrumps and Tobuscus and also-

Sakura: "Hoe? Gilda-chan? Why are you tied up?"

Gilda: "Don't know. **ASK THIS SADIST RIGHT THERE!**"

Sakura: "What's a sadist?"

Afro: "Hehehehehe, you'll learn when you're older"

Afro took the chain as he tightens it up, constricting Gilda of her air. "You dumb bitch, you almost got me in trouble! Do it again & I'll feed you to the rabid zubats! Got it!?" Afro threatened to Gilda under his breath. "One day I'll kill you.." Gilda Answered. Shady just gave him a "I'm gonna kill you look" and said, "Afro, leave the chain."

"Gah! You guys ruined my fun" Said Afro as he put down the chain. "As well as letting Gilda go, Afro.." Said Twi.

Afro: "**COME ON!**"

Shadow,Twilight Sparkle,Neo Helios,Chris,Vanellope, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie,Bandana Dee: "**AFRO!**"

Afro gave a pouty look to his team and then to Shady who was still giving him a glare.

Shady: "Get...rid of it. **NOW!**"

"Fine" Said Afro as he untangles the items (including Gilda) while he said under his breath "Killjoys..." With that they went inside the flat of 221B. They soon found Sherlock who was looking through the mail this time while saying, "Bill, bill, complaint, death threat, complaint, bill, invitation to formal-"

Afro: "Whoa, whoa dude! Hold on! Let me see that!"

Afro snatched it from Sherlock's hand. "It says here you've been invited!" Afro told him

Sherlock: "Your point being?"

Afro: "Why not accept the offer?"

Sherlock: "It's boring."

Afro: "eh?"

Shady: "Afro, let me see that for a second."

Shady took the invitation from his hand and he took a peak. "This is from your brother, Mycroft." He stated.

Sherlock: "That's another reason why I don't attend."

John: "How long have you been getting these?"

Sherlock: "Five years."

Sonic: "Five Years?"

Sherlock: "And counting."

Twilight: "Why can't you go this time? I'm sure formals are fun!"

Afro: "Trust us, we've been to a few before in Twi's Homeland, Equestria"

Neo: "And most of those times, you & Pinkie end up in some kind of trouble & we get blamed for it By Princess Celestia & Princess Luna."

Sherlock: "As I said before they're boring. And another thing my brother is the one hosting it. He hosts one every year."

The CC just stood there in silence until John spoke up: "Yeah he and his brother don't really get along."

Shadow: "Why? Did something happen between them?"

Shady: "No one knows actually."

Afro: "Must have be a sibling rivalry I guess"

Sherlock: "You might say that."

Trixie: "So what if you have sibling rivalry? It won't hurt to try it. Besides, Trixie can show them my amazing magic!"

Neo: "There you go again with your narcissism again, Crappy Magician"

Trixie: "**WHAT WAS THAT? YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD?!**

Neo: "**YOU HEARD ME CRAPPY MAGICIAN!**"

Kenzie Sighed as she said "Not again..." "Wanna handle this?" Twilight asked. "Yep" Kenzie replied as she cracked her knuckles. Soon Twilight bonked Trixie on the head & Kenzie bonking him with her brass knuckles while the them yelling "**KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!**"

Shady: "I agree with them Sherlock. You need to take it easy for a while."

Sakura: "Yeah Sherlock. You should take a break."

Afro: "A True Samurai always take a break in the midst of his duty."

Shady:** "**He's not a samurai**. **He's a detective."

Afro: "Same rule can apply to him to"

Pinkie: "He's got a point"

Neo: "I understand you're his girlfriend. But why did you had to side with him on that?"

Pinkie turned to Neo and just stared at him. "what? I was just asking"

Sherlock: "Shadow you know I can't go. The only thing that matters to me is the work and-"

Shady: "Without it your brain rots, I know you said it a dozen times before. I'm just saying you could use a little break. Besides from the way I see it you have a little stress on your shoulders right now."

Afro: "Yeah man, Take a break"

John: "Come on Sherlock, it could be fun."

Sherlock: "Well..."

(**Music: Hanyoukyoku No Titlette Igai To Tsukeru No Ga Muzukashii-Gintama OST 4**)

Afro came close to Sherlock's face as he said "Come on, you know you wanna-" Soon he was interrupted by the tip of Sherlock's harpoon at his "Johnny". Afro shouted while jumping away, "**WHAT THE HELL!?**" "Sherlock put the harpoon down." John said to him knowing where this was going. "**WHERE IN THE HELL DID HE GET THE HARPOON!?**" Sonic yelled out.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Shady told them. Shady took the harpoon from Sherlock and put it back where he got it from. Than all of sudden he saw the CC on their knees (except for Shadow and Twilight) giving Sherlock said puppy eyes.

Shady: "**OH COME ON, REALLY?! ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME?!**"

Afro: "Please Sempai...Can't you go?"

Shady: "**HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR SEMPAI!**"

Pinkie: "Please Sempai, can't you please go?"

Shady: "**WHY DID YOU JOIN HIM?!**"

Vanellope & Chris & Dashie & Sonic: "Please, please, please, please~"

Afro: "All together now!"

Whole CC: "**PLEASE SEMPAI~**"

Afro: "Hey Shadow,Twilight why didn't you guys do it?"

Shadow & Twilight: "Because it's stupid."

Sherlock: "**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! IF IT'LL GET YOU ALL TO SHUT UP THEN I'LL GO!**"

The CC cheered at their victory. Afro than said: "**ALL RIGHT! PINKIE! RELEASE THE PARTY CANNON!**"

John: "Party..."

Sakura: "Cannon?"

Shady: "**WAIT NO!**"

Pinkie unveiled her signature Party Cannon, as they suddenly shot themselves out of the canon breaking a window in the process. Sherlock let out an angry grunt and said under his breath, "I'm going to regret doing this."

"I feel your pain." Shady said to him as he patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. As long as I don't look ridiculous."

* * *

-_Later that Night_-

(**Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST Track 37 Chiisana Yousei**)

"I look ridiculous!" Shady said to Afro. The outfit that Shady was wearing was a suit that was white, a red waistcoat, a gray tie and his scarf to go with it. With the suit Shady had worn black dress shoes and red dress gloves that was not too bright and not too dark. Of course he was utterly embarrassed by what he was wearing.

Afro: "No worries you look fine!"

Afro was wearing a Black suit with a white dress shirt & black pants. "Trust me dude, You look great"

Pinkie: "Yeah, I don't see the worry in that!"

Pinkie was shown with her Gala dress wear

Shady: "I feel like an idiot in this!"

Shadow: "Well, I say I look fine"

Shadow was seen in the same wear as Afro except he had a red tie.

Shady: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shadow: "Oh nothing"

"**YO! SHADOW! LONG TIME NO SEE!**"

Shady turned to see Envy walking down the street wearing vintage. He wore a golden vest with a white dress shirt under it and dark brown dress pants with shoes to go with it. "Hey! It's Palm Metal Alchemist!" Yelled Chris & Vanellope, "Very funny glitchy & cockroach." Envy said walking past them while patting them on the head.

Shady: "It took you long enough to get here, Yumi & Aelita got here before you did. Where's the rest of the team?"

Envy: "They're right behind me."

William, Odd, and Ulrich approached the group. Odd was wearing a suit that was nothing but purple (Even the shoes), William wore a gray suit with a decorated tie, and Ulrich wore a brown suit with a dark red tie. Shady was amazed by what they had wore. "Wow guys look at you!" Shady said still in shock. "Hehe, hey dress for success right?" Odd said, "You don't look half bad yourself!"

Shady: "Uhh, thanks I guess... How did you guys afford those suits anyway?"

Envy: "I have my ways."

Afro: "Do they include stealing other people's credit cards?"

Envy: "Nope."

* * *

-Somewhere Else SMOSH House-

Ian: "**WHERE THE F*** IS MY WALLET!?**"

* * *

-Back to London-

Shady just gave Envy a suspicious look and said to him: "Somehow I highly doubt that."

"You should you know."

Sherlock & John came to join the group; Both of them were wearing the same type of black suits with white shirts. The only difference was John wore a black tie and Sherlock wore a black bow tie. Sonic was astonished as was Dashie, Afro and Pinkie. "**HOLY HELL YOU TWO!**" Afro yell, "You, you, you look-" Before he could finish Afro coughed up blood as he passed out "Does that happen often?" John asked, "Unfortunately yes." Shady replied.

(**Music: Bleach OST Comical World**)

"Afro!" Yelled Pinkie as he tries to revive back to life in the calm way & then in a violent manner. Afro soon regained conscious. "**HE REGAINED CONSCIOUS BY HIS GIRLFRIEND USING DOMESTIC VIOLENCE?!**" Envy shouted "You'd be surprised..." Neo told him.

Shady: "Afro you really need to stop doing that."

Afro: "Sorry bro"

Shady: "But seriously you guys look how you guys say it dashing."

John: "Thank you."

Sherlock: "Thanks."

Sherlock looked around only to find one person missing. "Where's Sakura?" He asked, "She's still upstairs. I think Aelita and Yumi are helping her get her dress on. Plus they brought their dresses on the way so they're changing here." "Really what kind of dress is she wearing?" Envy asked.

Shady: "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me."

Sonic: "It's girl stuff, you might not wanna come in"

Shadow: "**WHY ARE YOU GOING UP THE STAIRS THAN!?**"

Sonic: "No I'm not."

Dashie: "**I SEE YOU NEAR THOSE STAIRS! COME BACK DOWN HERE YOU PERV!**"

Sonic gave an awkward look to Dashie. And he smiled innocently.

Sonic: "hehe"

Than they heard the door open upstairs. "Oh they're done." Odd said. Aelita and Yumi were the first to come down the stairs. Aelita wore a bright pink dress with matching pink shoes and a tiara. She also had a purple ribbon tied around her waist. Yumi had worn a traditional Yukata with her hair tied back into a bun. Envy let out a wolf whistle and he said: "Looking good ladies!" Afro asked "say where's the kid?"

Yumi: "Huh? Didn't she come down with us?"

Aelita: "No she didn't. Sakura come on down, everyone wants to see you!"

Sakura: "Aw! But I feel silly!"

Vanellope: "It's okay! I'm sure You'll look fine!"

Envy: "Come on done kiddo! There's nothing to be shy about!"

Sakura: "Okay, here I come."

(**Music: Mnemosyne OST 31-Serenade**)

They heard the door open upstairs and Sakura walking down stairs. Everyone soon saw the dress she was wearing. The dress she wore was vintage; the dress was yellowish white and it had a dark red ribbon around her waist and there was a cover up of over her dress which was rasberry red, she wore white which covered her shoulders and showed the chest of her dress.

In the middle there was a total of three pearls all pink, and to top it all off she wore a hat that went with the style of the dress. For Shady just seeing her in that dress left him speechless as well as the whole CC.

Sakura: "Do I look funny in this?"

Afro: Not at all...you look so cute! Too cute if you ask me. So cute, I could di-"

Soon Afro gaked blood again and fainted.

(**Record Scratch**)

Envy: "**AFRO WHAT THE HELL!?**"

Shadow: "Geez, not again..."

Vanellope: "Seriously man?"

Pinkie: "**AFRO**!"

Sakura: "Is he gonna be okay?"

Soon Afro's Spirit emerged from his body as he's about to float away. as he says "Well guys, looks like I won't be in this story this time. Guess Crossover Crew's over . So long guys. So long kiddo. So long everyo-"

(**Music: Ghostbusters Theme**)

Soon he was interrupted by Luigi who appeared out of nowhere and sucked Afro's Spirit in and put it back in his mouth. "**LUIGI TIME!**" Luigi cried out while putting Afro's spirit back where it was. Afro took deep breathes as he regained conscious. "Thanks Luigi!" Afro said as he high fived him.

"**OH YEE!**"

(Music Ends)

With that Luigi left the group and everyone was just wondering what had just happened. "Well that was weird." Envy said. He turned back to Sakura.

Envy: "Kiddo, you look amazing!"

Sakura: "Really?"

Aelita: "Yeah! You look like a little doll!"

John: "You look fantastic."

William: "You really do!"

Sakura: "Thanks everyone!"

Sherlock noticed that Shady had was just standing there in shock; he noticed that his face was red. He waved his hand in front of him and he got no response. Than he snapped his fingers and that caused Shady to flinch. "You alright?" Sherlock asked him, "You were in a daze." "Huh? What? Yea-yeah, I'm fine let's go." Shady said losing his words. With that the group left for the formal.

* * *

-_Formal, Buckingham Palace_-

(**Music: Bleach OST 3 Clavar La Espada**)

Afro: "**HOLY SPAGHETTI! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!**"

The group had only seen the outside but when they had seen the dining room, they were all in awe when they had seen the room before they even stepped inside. "This room is beautiful!" Sakura said stretching out her arms as if she was holding the room, "This is amazing!" Shady commented.

Sherlock: "Yes, very amazing indeed."

Afro took Pinkie's hand as he said. "Shall we m'lady?" Pinkie responded, "Of course my dark knight."

Sakura: "Sherlock? Didn't you say you came here before?"

Sherlock: "I did come here to meet a client."

Sakura: "It was the client for the queen, when you meet Adler-san right?"

Sherlock: "Yes."

Shady: "So, first trip to Buckingham Palace, that must've been experience."

John: "Well, it was."

Shady: "What do you mean _was_?"

John: "When Sherlock came here for first time he had nothing but a sheet believe it or not."

Shady and Afro had stood there confused at first not knowing what he meant until the image came to mind.

Shady & Afro: "Oooooo...ugh!"

"You don't know the half of it."

The group turned to see a man wearing a black waistcoat and a vest with a white shirt and a tie; a gold chain was connected to the vest within his coat and he had worn black dress pants & shoes. The man had short brown hair and dark blue eyes, and showed a resemblance to Sherlock (Somewhat actually).

Mycroft: "Sherlock, it's good to see you alive and well.

Sherlock: "I wish I could say the same for you Mycroft."

Afro: "So you're the Infamous Mycroft Holmes, right?"

Mycroft turned to Afro and his team.

Mycroft: "Ah, you must be the Crossover Crew correct?"

Afro & the CC: " The One & only!"

Mycroft: "I have read many case files about you all. I must say it is a surprise to see you all here in the palace of her majesty."

Afro: "Well what can we say?"

Sonic: "We're full of surprises!"

Mycroft then turned to Sakura and Shady.

Mycroft: "And you two must be my brothers students I've heard so much about. You know something a lot of the citizens in London talk about the two of you?"

Shady: "I didn't realize we were famous."

Afro: "Welcome to the famous life."

Mycroft: "I trust Sherlock has taught you well?"

Shady: "Well getting there actually."

Sakura: "Yeah. Some of the things that Sherlock does to be honest I have a hard time understanding."

Mycroft: "Well than, best of luck to what Sherlock has next up his sleeve. Shall we all proceed within the dining room?"

Sherlock: "Yes let's."

With they had all entered. Afro & Sonic couldn't help but stare and drool at the kinds of food that sat on the table and the many people that had sat (They did not drool at that they mostly drooled at the food) as they took their seats.

Afro had said with awe, "**WOAH! THAT FOOD!**" And Sonic said to Afro, "**WE HAVE JUST DIED AND WENT TO AN ALL YOU CAN EAT HEAVEN! BET I COULD EAT MORE THAN YOU!**" "In your dreams, boys! I bet I can survive more food than you" Dashie boasted "Oh? Rainbow maned idiot, it that a challenge?" Afro asked. "I**T IS SO, BOUFFALANT HEAD!**" Rainbow Dash replied

Afro & Sonic: "**BRING IT ON!**"

(**Music: Living in the Sunlight By Tiny Tim**)

Shady & Sakura had both started to eat the food and of course there mouths to the moment they tasted it. "This is delicious!" Sakura said with her eyes sparkling, "You're right this is good, Afro what do you thi-"

Shady than saw that Afro, Sonic, and Dashie were literally stuffing the food down their throats and Shady had given them the "WTF" look. To make matters worse Shadow was the one sitting right next to Afro and he was not happy with food flying on his face. Shady had asked Shadow, "What are they doing?" Shadow had replied whiling getting hit by mashed potatoes, "Whatever it is...I don't wanna know"

Shady then noticed Chris and Vanellope recording them. He asked them, "**WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!**" Vanellope replied, "Why not? It's fun!" "What Nappy Hair says" Chris Added. Afro yelled out to Sonic and Dashie in a Batman tone of voice, "**HAH! I'M WINNING!**"

Sonic: "**NOT ON MY WATCH!**"

Sonic then took a dozen of plates of and shoved them all down his throat making him look like a chipmunk. Kirby than jumped from Shady's head and sucked up all of the plates right in front of Dashie, Afro and Sonic. The three of them cried out, "**NOT COOL!**" Shadow than yelled out to them, "**MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T BEEN EATING LIKE PIGS THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THIS MESS!**" in addition he bonked the 3 of them in the head. Shady then said to them, "Plus your all getting awkward looks."

Afro picked his head up and saw that everyone was giving him the "WTF" look. "Oops..hehe"

Mycroft: "Quite the comedians, aren't they ?"

Sherlock: "You have no idea."

Suddenly Sonic began to turn green. He ran out of the dining hall and just throw it all back up. "Did he just run to the bathroom?" Envy asked, "That's not the bathroom." John replied. Sonic had realized that he had thrown up in a pond filled with koi-fish. Out of nowhere multiple officers appeared. Two of them looked like Anthony, and Ian from Smosh, one looked like D-Trix and one looked like Ryan from Nigahiga.

Officer Anthony: "**HEY THAT DOUCHE BAG THREW UP IN THAT EXPENSIVE POND!**"

Officer D-Trix: "**GET THAT BITCH!**"

Officer Ian: "**KILL HIM WITH FIRE!**"

Officer Ryan: "**BEAT HIM WITH BIEBER!**"

Sonic: "uh-oh! Time to go!"

As said Sonic began to head for the hills but he was soon tackled by Officer Ian.

Officer Ian: "Got ya!"

Officer Ryan pulls out a taser as he says "**THUNDERSHOCK!**" And with that Sonic began to spaz out the moment the taser hit his stomach.

Neo: "**WHY WOULD HE CALL IT THUNDERSHOCK?!**"

Odd gave a quizzical expression. "Is it just me or do those guys look familiar?" he asked

William: "Now that you mention it they do look familiar. Wait a second aren't they from YouTube?"

Afro: "Come to think of it...That Stupid Creator...:"

Chris: "This must be his doing."

Neo & Badana: "We'll have to face a wave of lawsuits when we get back to DTC City.."

* * *

-_Creators' Home_-

(Tenshi laughing like a maniac and shows the Creator tied up)

Tenshi: "**MWAHAHAHA! MY PLAN IS NEARLY COMPLETE!**"

Kenta: "I have no comment on this."

Tenshi: "**SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR OREOS!**"

Kenta: "Okay..."

(Eats the oreos)

Tenshi: "Alright, now back to story!"

* * *

-_**The Ballroom 1st Floor**_-

(**Music: Natsuyasumi Ake Mo Kekkou Otona Ni Mieru-Gintama OST 4**)

Soon, the dessert table was finally unveiled within the ballroom. There were all kinds of desserts that laid on the table, some that might've been from foreign countries. There was one thing that caught Afro's eye. There was literally a chocolate fountain right before his very eyes. "**CHOCOLATE-**" Afro said "**FOUNTAIN!**" Pinkie cried out.

The Whole CC: "Uh-Oh."

"Huh? What do you mean uh-oh?" Envy asked "I don't see what's wr-Eh?" Soon Afro & Pinkie were gone. "Hoe? Where did Afro-san & Pinkie-chan go?" Sakura asked. Shadow pointed to where Afro and Pinkie were and they saw Afro & Pinkie running towards the fountain. "Good Lord..Who knew." Banana told himself.

Kirby than saw the dessert table and started to drool on Shady's head. "**OH COME ON! REALLY KIRBY!?**" Kirby than gave Shady sad puppy eyes and pointed at the dessert table. Shady heaved a sigh and said, "Okay Kirby, but don't eat too much or suck it all up." With that Kirby dashed over to the dessert table and began to eat one of everything.

Vanellope: "**HEY! WAIT FOR US!** Come on Cockroach! **RACE YA!**"

Chris: "**YOU WISH!**"

With that Vanellope & Chris dashed at the dessert table and began to consume what was there.

Bandana: "Honestly..."

"Huh? Oi, where's Afro & Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Were they just running to the dessert table-"

Soon the Chocolate Fountain was bubbling. Suddenly Pinkie and Afro were splashing around the fountain, acting like a one-year-old child. Shady turned to Neo and asked "Do they always do this when they're around chocolate?" "That & other things..." Said Neo in disappointment, all of a sudden Afro and Pinkie were suddenly synchronized swimming in chocolate as if they were at the Olympics. "**WHY ARE THEY SWIMMING LIKE IT'S THE 2014 SOCHI OLYMPICS?!**"

Odd: "That hasn't even happened yet."

Badana: "Do they even have swimming as an event?"

Twilight: "isn't that in the winter?"

William: "No. In the summer there is swimming in the one you just mentioned I'm not so sure."

Neo: "The 2012 London Olympics?"

Aelita: "Wait, shouldn't we stop them? They're getting awkward looks again."

Sonic: "Right hang on."

Sonic pulled the Poofy Duo out of the fountain and they started to cry like babies. "come on! Act your own age, buffonata head!" said Rainbow Dash "You Too Pinkie Pie!" said Twilight. John asked, "Do they do THAT often?" "You have no idea..." Neo replied "Honestly, my leader's such a Weirdo..."

* * *

-_**Later on the dance floor-**_

Afro & Pinkie were first at the dance floor, as they danced the drunken monkey. The CC just stared at them as they danced like drukens. "Geez, Did they really have to do the Drunken Monkey?" Said Twilight. "Let's just pay them no mind." Shadow said extending his hand to Twilight, "Care to dance my Princess?"

Envy watched as Shadow took Twilight onto the dancefloor. Vanellope and Chris began to laugh at Envy. He asked, "What's so funny?" Vanellope replied "Oh nothing Palm Metal." Envy soon realized why they laughed.

Envy: "Oh, come on. It's because I don't have a date isn't it?"

Chris: "Oh no...it's not that.."

Chris was snickering.

Envy: "I bet I can get a date in five seconds. If I lose I'll do anything you want, and if you lose you'll have to dance with Glitchy there."

Vanellope: "**IN YOUR DREAMS! LIKE I WANNA GET COCKROACH COOTIES!**"

Chris: "**YEAH! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A GIRL TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU!**"

Envy soon spotted a girl with long black hair in her teenage years, about the same age that Envy would be in human years who wore a silver dress. Envy let out a smile and said, "Be prepared to lose." He walked over to where she stood while Chris and Vanellope began to doubt that he would actually get her to dance with him. Soon, they saw Envy take her the dance floor with him, he turned to them and mouthed: "I win. Now dance."

"_**YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**__" _The duo thought "_He actually got a date, out of nowhere! That doesn't happen very often!_" Envy mouthed to them again over the girls shoulder, "Go on and dance, I'll be watching." With a sigh, Vanellope & Chris got up as they begin to dance with a "Oh-no Excalibur" look on there faces. Envy gave a light laughter as he watched.

Meanwhile Ulrich stood there at the table watching the love of his life dancing with William. He kept repeating to himself, "Don't be jealous, don't be jealous, don't be jealous." Soon Afro joined him as he kept repeating those words. "No worries, kid" said Afro, You know these other fish in the sea for you man. Said Afro "Besides I already have 6 ladies on my tail."

Ulrich: "You do?"

Afro: "Yeah..unfortunately.."

As if right on cue, Pinkie, Kenzie, Rouge, Honey, Vriska, and Amy (not the one you're thinking) all glomped on him while saying "**AFRO-CHAN!**" Afro had got flattened like a pancake and he cried out: "OI! Easy! You're killing me here!" Ulrich and Neo couldn't help but laugh. Afro yelled at them: "**NOT FUNNY GUYS, I COULD DI-**" Soon he coughed up blood again to the the constriction of the girls & passed out.

"**AFRO-CHAN!**"

"Not again" said Neo with a facepalm.

* * *

-_**Somewhere Els**_**e**-

Joel had lost all hope. He and his wife had just heard from the doctor that their daughter, Amelia would soon pass on. He couldn't believe this was happening to his life. He was about to lose his only child. He still couldn't believe he was about to lose her. Joel didn't want to lose his only treasure in the world. He couldn't bear the thought, but sad as it may be, that was how this beautiful, yet horrible world worked.

Little did he know that he was approached by someone. There that broke the silence was a dark voice that crept over him.

"I can save her."

Joel turned to look behind him to look the man in his eyes. He asked the man: "What did you say?" The man simply replied: "Your daughter. I can save her." Joel stood there in shock. Was it true what he said? Could the man that stood before save his only child?

"Who are you?"

* * *

-_**Buckingham**_ _**Ballroom 1st Floor**_-

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at the humiliation that Afro had just suffered. Even the great detective had to admit it was hilarious. It wasn't until he noticed Sakura just standing near the dessert table talking to Shady. "What? Shadow you know I can't dance!" Sakura said to him, "I know, but I'm just saying that it could be a good experience for you. Plus it could be fun." Shady had told her. Sherlock soon approached them. "What's going on here?" the detective asked, "Wait a minute where's John?"

Sakura: "He stepped out to talk to Mycroft."

Sherlock rolled his eyes then he heard Afro randomly yell: "**SOMEONE SAVE MY CHILDREN!**" The three gave quizzical expressions.

Sherlock: "Anyway, I thought you two would be on the dance floor by now."

Shady: "Well we would be. It's just that it's been awhile since we've been to one of these."

Sherlock: "No. There's more than that. What is it?"

Shady: "Well, it's just that-"

Sakura: "I don't know how to dance."

Sherlock was astonished by this. "You can't dance?" the detective asked. Sakura simply shook her head while blushing with embarrassment. "Even if I could I'm pretty nervous about doing it." She admitted, "So I..." Her words began to trail off, and thus silence came. Sherlock extended his hand to Sakura which actually surprised her. "Shall we, senorita?" He asked with a smile.

Sakura: "But I thought that-"

Sherlock: "Well just because I don't enjoy formals doesn't mean I can have a bit of fun."

Sakura: "I'm not good at dancing though. I might step on your feet."

Sherlock: "Don't worry, we'll be able to fix that."

Sakura looked at Shady and gave him a somewhat concerned look. "It's okay, go on." Shady said to him. Sakura smiled and nodded. With that she took Sherlock's hand and they both proceeded to the dance floor.

_**A waltz when she walks in the room.**_

_**She pulls back her hair from her face.**_

_**She turns to the window, to sway in the moonlight.**_

_**Even her shadow has grace.**_

Afro couldn't believe what he was seeing on the dance floor right. He actually saw Sakura dancing with the great consulting detective in all of London! He could've sworn that he was actually smiling. He said to Pinkie: "And he said that he hates formals." "What a silly billy!" Said Pinkie

_**A waltz for the girl out of reach.**_

_**She lifts her hands up to the sky.**_

_**She moves with the music. The song is her lover.**_

_**The melody's making her cry.**_

Soon the CC realized that the great detective was dancing with as well as Shady's team. Rainbow Dash said: "Well well, old Holmes is finally having some fun." Chris replied, "We did good right?" Vanellope said, "Yeah, we did good! Let's record this and blackmail him!" Aelita snatched the camera from her hand. "There will be no such thing." The whole CC said: "Killjoy..."

_**So she dances.**_

_**In and out of the crowd,**_

_**Like a glance**_

_**This romance is from afar**_

_**Calling me silently**_

As the music continued, Shadow began to hear faint beeping within the room. "That noise..where is it coming from?" He followed the sounds which soon lead him to the table. He lifted the cover and saw...

Shadow: "Oh crap! **EVERYONE! GET DOWN!**"

Shady heard him scream, through instinct he ran towards Sherlock and Sakura.

"**SHERLOCK**! **SAKU-**"

Then there was a white flash and there was nothing but a sharp sound that rang through his ears.

_Suddenly he found himself in another perspective. From what he could tell it was of a baby. He was being held by someone; close to the persons chest. The person, a man from what he could tell was running from something, he didn't know what though. He heard voices, loud noises, and the baby crying. He saw that in the man's other hand he held a gun which he had never seen before. In the distance he saw a blue box, and someone familiar standing beside it._

_"Doctor?"_

_The man approached the Doctor; he heard him talking to him but he couldn't make out what he was saying. The Doctor took the baby from him; From the baby's perspective he saw a giant hand cover the little one's hand. He felt the man kiss the babies forehead; He heard him cry softly. The baby turned to look at him and it was revealed to be-_

"**JOHN! AFRO! I FOUND HIM! HE'S OVER HERE**!"

Shady opened his eyes to see Sherlock, Afro and John getting heavy rocks off of him. He could tell that he was buried alive before they found him. Afro said to him, "You okay, Shad-**WOAH**! Dude...your face.."

Shady: "**AH**! Wha-what's wrong with it?"

Afro: "Eh. Never mind false alarm"

Afro gave a chuckle, "Seriously don't scare me like that" Said Shady, he soon notices a Large piece of shrapnel on Afro's forehead while at the same time blood leaking out.

Shady: "Afro you do realize there is a piece of glass sticking out of your forehead, right?"

Afro: "I have no idea what you're talking about but my head does feel light-headed right now.."

Pinkie suddenly came in a Nurse Joy outfit. She said "**HOLD STILL!**" And she removed the glass from his head and Afro suddenly praised her and said: "**THANKS PINKIE JOY!**"

John: "That was a large piece of glass that your girlfriend just took out shouldn't you be bleeding right now?"

Afro: "Come to th-"

Soon, blood gushed out of Afro's Forehead and he fainted again. "**AFRO!**" Pinkie cried out.

While that was going on Sherlock checked over Shady.

Sherlock: "Shadow, are you alright?"

Shady: "Gah, I think so, what happened anyway?

Afro suddenly got up and the bleeding immediately stopped. Afro said to Shady: "Well it appears some bomb as activated and hopefully everyone is safe..wait a sec, Sonic, Dashie, Shadow, Twi! Where are you guys?!"

He soon saw them coming the ton of bricks with Envy. Sonic yelled out: "Fro!" Afro cried Rock Lee tears along with Pinkie. They both cried out, "**SONIC**!" Shadow said to them, "**NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT**!" Envy ran over to Shady and kneeled down to his level. He said: "Jesus Christ Shadow! I thought you and Sherlock were both dead! Thank god you two survived!"

Shady: "What about the others? Are they alive?"

Envy: "I managed to pull them out of the rubble along with others that survived the blast. They busted up a couple of bones, but they're going to be fine."

Afro: "What about Rouge, Kenz, the kiddies and the rest of my team?"

Envy: "Like I said, they're gonna be fine especially Glitchy & Cockroach. I pulled them out along with your team before everybody else. Those two are fighters, if you ask me."

Twilight: "Say Shadow, what's that over there?"

Shadow: "hmm?"

The Duo happens to find a note that a symbol that the CC Remembers. "Say That's From Eggman & Bowser!" said Sonic "Who?" John & Sherlock asked

"A Duo of losers who cause trouble like our other enemies Team Monstrous. Only these guys are not as lame as them" said Afro as he was picking his nose. "Uhh did you have to pick your nose while you're explaining this to us?" John asked. "Hmm? say where's the Kiddo?" Afro asked as he notices Sakura Missing. Envy looked down to the floor with sadness in his eyes. "Envy? Where is she?" Shady asked him. Sherlock answered for him, "She's gone." Shady and what remained if the CC was shocked.

Shady: "What?" Tha-That can't be!"

Sherlock: "I mean gone as in vanished. I shielded her from the blast and when I came to she was gone. The only thing left was her ribbon."

The detective showed the dark red ribbon which was now ruined to them as proof.

Afro: "There's no way! The kid couldn't have van- oh wait I forgot her powers correct me if i'm wrong...unstable correct?"

Sherlock: "Yes, John and I have seen something like this happen before."

John: "They must've acted up when the bomb went off."

Rainbow Dash: "Tch! That damn Egghead & his dumb turtle sidekick really done it this time!"

Afro: "Speaking of who, I say we should read on our "friends" scheme is this time"

Afro picked up the letter as it says:

(**Music: Bowser's Castle-Super Mario 3D Land)**

_**To Our Fellow Adversaries, the Crossover Crew,**_

_**You saw an attempt to kill you fools once & for all. the plan failed, Not to worry! We'll try again. Suppose you are to come hunt for us. We would highly doubt that! At that moment you'll be hoping that your god will save you, By that time, YOU'LL BE DEAD! I look forward to seeing you brats again! As well as your demise!**_

_**From the fans' favorite villains from Nintendo & SEGA**_

_**Bowser & Eggman **_

Afro stared at the letter in confusion and asked: "Wow. That's dark even for those two..." Soon enough Shady realized that Sakura wasn't the only that was missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Kirby?" Shady asked Afro. Envy replied, "No, I couldn't find him in the rubble." Soon enough Afro realized he was missing someone too. Afro said out loud, "Wait a sec" He Checked his 'Fro to find his pet chao. "Aw, man! Not you too! **OI**! Zeo! Where are ya? **YOU STUPID CHAO, WHERE ARE YOU!**"

Both groups turned to each other in realization.

"Oh no." They all said.

* * *

_**-**Somewhere Else**-**_

Kirby had tried to push the gigantic rock off of Sakura's leg, who was unconscious at the time, while Zeo tried his best to pull a piece of glass out her side of her stomach. Kirby and Zeo both stopped to take a breather Zeo said to Kirby, "man, this bad! At This rate, it's gonna take hours to get this shard off her." Kirby started to shout in his own language. Zeo replied, "Yeah, What "Are" we gonna do..." Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Huh? What's That?" Said Zeo. Than they heard the footsteps coming towards them, they both started to panic.

Zeo started to say, "Oh Man...This is bad...Stay on Guard Kirby" Kirby suddenly turned small and took cover inside her hair. Zeo criticized Kirby and said, "**KIRBY REALLY?!**" Zeo panicked again not knowing where to hide."Oh man where can i hide?" He wondered soon he saw Sakura's Chest. He then had an idea and thought, "_**SHE'S FLAT CHESTED!**__" _Zeo quickly went inside her dress (**DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA PEOPLE!**) and just waited. He couldn't see through the fabric of her dress, mostly because Sakura was on her side but the only he could see was shadowy figures.

He felt someone flip Sakura so that she was laying on her back. He heard a voice that belonged to a woman who said, "Oh my God! It can't be!"

Zeo: "Huh?"

The other person than responded, "There's no mistake, it is her."

"_What's going on?_" Zeo thought. the girl said, "I thought she was dead, wasn't she?" The man replied, "So did I and yet here she is." Zeo thought again, "_What do they mean she thought she was dead? Does Sakura know these people?_" Suddenly he heard the rock move from her leg and the man picked her up off the ground and carried her bridal style.

Zeo began to panic again. He thought "_This is no good! Gah! Afro,Everyone! Where are you guys?" _He heard a car door open and he placed her inside the car. The woman soon joined her inside the car. He heard the man tell the woman, "Stay with her, I'll be right back." And with that he heard the car door close. Zeo got out of his hiding place only to find out that Sakura was covered with a large trench coat.

Zeo said, "Eh? Are we being...kidnapped?..." Suddenly the little chao felt cold as did Kirby who soon joined him. Kirby asked in his own language while whispering, "Why is it so cold in here?" Zeo replied, "I was wondering the same thing..are we going to the south pole?"

Kirby peeked out the jacket and realized that they were in the backseat of the car, and that Sakura was being held by a young teenage girl. The girl wore a green collar shirt and a plaid skirt that went to her knees along with knee socks. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and she wore Harry Potter glasses.

Kirby pulled Zeo up and showed him the teenage girl. He said in his language, "Who is she?" Zeo replied, "I'm not sure, why does she have glasses like Harry Potter?" They heard Sakura give out a low moan that caught their attention. and they saw her open her eyes. Zeo whispered to Kirby, "Hey! She's Waking up!" But then he saw that her eyes were only half open. Zeo panicked for the third time, "Oh man! Not Good! The kid's half dead!"

The teenage girl took notice and started to say while gently shaking her, "Sakura-chan! Can you hear me?! Come on! Say something, please!". Zeo to Sakura, he said, "Oh Man, come on kid! Wake up!" All Sakura did was give a blank stare. Kirby said, "I don't think she can hear us!" Zeo replied, "Damn it! This is bad! What are we gonna do?" "I don't know.." Kirby replied in his language. They heard the car door open again, of course it was the man. He said, "I have what we came for, let's get out of here." The teenager replied, "Hurry uncle, she's not doing so good!"

Kirby and Zeo heard Sakura's voice, weak and raspy.

"Sher...lock...?"

Kirby and Zeo were confused. Kirby said, "Sherlock? Where?" Zeo looked at the man and he saw that the man looked exactly like Sherlock. The face, the eyes, everything except the hair which was gelled back. "_What the hell? Does Sherlock have a twin or something?_" The little chao thought.

He heard the car start and they began drive away. Zeo looked out the window of the back seat and realized that they weren't driving away from Buckingham Palace. Zeo said, "Uhhh Kirby... You might wanna check this out." Kirby looked out the window and saw a different type of building that was blown up.

Kirby: "That's not the palace."

Zeo: "Yeah."

They passed by a sign that had said, broken door but it was still clear to read. The sign had said, "Kelvin Memorial Archive" "Kelvin...Memorial...Archive...that could only mean...Crap! Kirbs! I think I know where we are..." Zeo said. Kirby replied, "Where?"

Zeo took a deep breath and said, "My bad i shouldn't say where...I mean when and let's just say...We're not in Kansas anymore..."

"We've traveled through time..."

-End Of Chapter One-

(**Ending Music:Beautiful Cruel World-Yōko Hikasa**)

* * *

Okay, what do you think? If you like than plz review! Writers are me and my good friend **KentaDavidTheCreator**

Song within the story is "So She Dances" By Josh Groban


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor Returns

**Chapter Two: The Doctor Returns**

_In the last chapter, we find the CC arriving to visit Shady & his friends at 221B Baker Street, London. Sherlock get's an invited to an annual formal but rejects since his brother is the one hosting it. Afro then gets run over after saving a kid from danger who then becomes a spirit detecti-_

_Afro: "**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! STUPID CREATOR! ARE YOU INSANE?!**"_

_Shady: "**SERIOUSLY!? MUST YOU DO THIS!?**"_

_Twilight: "**I JUST GOT A CALL FROM FUNIMATION, YOU SEE HOW MANY LAWSUITS WE'RE GETTING?**!"_

_Tenshi: "**WHAT THE F # %!? I THOUGHT I TIED YOU UP! THIS IS MY STORY NOW KENTA!**"_

_Kenta: "Ohohoho, sorry I can't help myself! Even though it's your story, The Abnormalities never end."_

_The CC,Shady's Team & Tenshi: "**SO YOU REALLY WANT US TO GET SUED FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT?!**"_

_Tenshi: "**OHH! YOU STUPID CREATOR! DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!**"_

_(**Music: Benny Hill Theme**)_

_Soon Tenshi unleashed Domestic Violence on Kenta as she starts hitting him with a brick that said "Tenshi Style"_

_Envy: "**THIS IS TOO VIOLENT, THE CREATORS' CAN'T WRITE IT HERE!**"_

_Pinkie: "**WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!**"_

_Twilight: "**AFRO! DO SOMETHING!**"_

_Afro: "Thinking here!"_

_Soon they heard sirens, "What is that?' asked Dashie "**THE SUPER LAWSUIT PATROL SQUAD ONE!**" Afro & Pinkie Yelled. "**WHAT KIND OF A RIDICULOUS TEAM NAME IS THAT?**" yelled Envy "**SEE WHAT YOU DID,KENTA?!**" Yelled Shadow, "**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**" Zeo cried out. Shady then asked, "Why do those people seem familiar?" "No time to explain! **GET IN THE VAN THAT DOESN'T SAY DESTROY NINJAGO & CHIMA**!" A Van That says Destroy Ninjago & Chima suddenly appeared in front of them._

_Envy yelled out "**THE HELL MAN?! YOU STOLE THAT VAN!"** "Says the one who steals credit cards!" "**YEAH AT LEAST I DON'T STEAL CARS!**" he yelled "**NO TIME FOR ARGUING GUYS!**" Yelled Sonic "**WE GOTTA GO!**" Soon The CC & Shady's Team are driving in the van at high speeds._

_Shady: "**WE'RE NOT EVEN MOVING! YOUR JUST MAKING CAR SOUNDS AFRO!**"_

_Afro: "oh right,"_

_Afro got the engine running and the Van began to move at the speed of sound_

_Zeo: "**WHY ARE MAKING BEEPING NOISE PLUS-**"_

_(Music: Nyan Cat)_

_The CC & Shady's Team: "**AFRO!**" Suddenly Sherlock shot his gun up in the air to stop them. Before Afro could say anything he hit Afro with his harpoon right on the head. Soon the van exploded and-_

_Everyone: "**THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED NARRATOR! QUIT MAKING UP THIS CRAP!**"_

_(In the voice of Sean Connery)_

_Narrator (Who is also the Editor): "**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO ENTERTAIN THE READERS!**"_

_Sherlock: "You do realize we are wasting time with this stupid s***t?"_

_Afro: 'Not sure if it's the stupid creator's behind the cra- **AWWW F**K IT!" KENTA! TENSHI! DEAL THIS CRAP NUGGET!**"_

_Kenta: "shall we?"_

_Tenshi: "**F $^& YEAH!**"_

_Narrator (Who is also the Editor): "Oh no."_

_The Creator, Kenta & Tenshi jumped high in the air, Kenta carrying a Sword And Tenshi with an ax as they yelled._

_Kenta & Tenshi: "**DOUBLE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!**"_

_And so they end of this intro with a bang (Plus Domestic Violence)..._

_Shadow & Twilight: "**IS THIS IS HOW WE'RE GONNA START OUR INTRO?!**"_

* * *

(**Opening: Daybreak's Bell-L~Arc~En~Ciel**)

(**Music: Heiwana Hibi-Katekyo Hitman Reborn Target OST 2**)

Sakura felt her whole body light as a feather; she didn't feel as heavy as before. It was strange; one minute she felt as though she was sinking, the next minute she was floating. She slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in a comfortable bed under a warm but heavy sheet against a pillow. She lifted her arm to look at herself only to see that she was wearing, what had appeared to be a long baggy white shirt; she looked up to see her leg in a cast and that she was also wearing long white baggy pair of pants.

She soon realized that she couldn't feel or move her left arm and that there was a bandages wrapped around her head and her good arm had bandages as well from her shoulder to her hand. She sat up and used her right arm to lift her shirt slightly only to find stitches on the side of her stomach.

Zeo and Kirby soon saw that she was awake and Zeo immediately said in a high pitch voice: "hmm? You're awake!" he jumped and hugged Sakura. Of course Sakura got freaked out by this and accidentally slapped Zeo away with her good arm while she screamed. Zeo cried out: "**OW!** Geez Kid I was only trying to help!"

Sakura: "**AH!** Zeo-chan I'm sorry I didn't know it was you!"

Zeo: "It's alright. At least you're more gentle than Afro when he uses Domestic Violence..."

Sakura: "Hoe? Domestic?"

Kirby bonked Zeo on the head for teaching Sakura that word.

Zeo: "OW! What was that for?"

Kirby told him "Zeo you Dummy! You're not supposed to say those words in front of her! She may be smart but she's still a little kid!" Zeo replied "Sorry! I Didn't use the word domestic violence is a swear.." "YOU SAID IT AGAIN! Said Kirby as he bonked him again "OW! Easy Puffball!"

Sakura: "Kirby-chan! Your-"

She was soon cut off when she started to cough; using her good arm she quickly covered her mouth. Zeo asked "huh? What's going on?" Sakura said, "Throat... Dry... Need... Water..." Kirby said in his own language "**WATER! WE NEED SOME WATER!**" "Alright! I'll see if i can find some!" said Zeo as he was about to bring water when suddenly a knock came upon the door.

Zeo said, "**AH! SOMEONE'S COMING!**" Acting fast Sakura quickly rolled Kirby under the bed, and opened a drawer next to her bed. She grabbed Zeo, shoved him inside and closed it while Zeo said, "Well this sucks..."

It wasn't until she felt a sharp pain go through the side of her stomach like a bullet. She groaned at the pain and was about grasp her said until someone stopped her from grabbing her side. The person that spoke to her had a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that. You'll open your wound that way.

Sakura: "_Sherlock?"_

To her surprise it was not her caretaker, but a different man stood before her. He pretty much looked like Sherlock, but he wore from what she could tell some kind of military clothing; the shirt was of dark blue and he wore black pants. He held in his other hand he held a glass of water in his hand. He helped her get back in a comfortable position and he held the glass in front of her. "Drink this." he said. Sakura felt the glass at her lips and she began to drink the water.

Sakura suddenly realized how dry her throat was and she began to gulp it down, only until she choked on the water and spit some back up causing the man to pull the glass away. "Slow down, you'll make yourself worse than you already are." The man said. Sakura nodded her head, and he bought the glass to her lips again. She started to drink, slowly this time.

Within the drawer Zeo watched through the keyhole. He said, "Hmm? He's feeding her water... That's awfully nice of him."Zeo notice a newspaper clipping with him inside with him. He thought to himself while suddenly in a Blue's Clues sort of outfit: "huh? A Clue?" He got closer and for some reason he saw a blue paw print on it.

Zeo: "Seriously Guys?"

He picked it up and saw a date on it. It had said, "December 14th 2343." Zeo said in shock, "**OH MAN! I WAS RIGHT! WE DID TRAVEL IN TIME**!" Zeo looked in the keyhole as he prayed. "ohh! Afro, You Stupid Fluff! Wherever you are. **YOUR LITTLE TALKING CHAO NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW**!"

_-London, June 20th, 2013 Bartholomew Afternoon-_

Afro and Sonic were for some reason watching Rebecca Black as a result they had suffered from how his doctors would put it bug eyed seizures. Shadow asked, "What was the point of watching that?" Rainbow Dash answered, "Beats me...Geez why are our boyfriend's such idiots Pinkie Pie" Soon Pinkie went missing again. "Pinkie Pie?" Soon she joined Afro & Sonic in the seizure moment.

"**FOR LUNA'S SAKE, NOT YOU TOO**!" Soon John & Sherlock returned after speaking with a doctor. Shady got up and asked, "How are they?" Sherlock answered, "It's not good Shadow. I'm afraid the doctors had to put them in an induced coma in order for them to recover from their injures." John had told them.

Envy: "How long will they be like that?"

Sherlock: "Give or take 10 weeks."

Shady: "10 weeks?! But we need them right now!"

Afro soon got up after his seizures and said: "Dude's right, we need Shady's team at 100%."

John: "I'm sorry, but it's all they can do right now. The same goes for the Crossover Crew as well."

Shady: "But we need them to find Sakura! Kirby! And Zeo!"

The CC: "Yeah!"

Sherlock: "Shadow, I know you're concerned about them, and don't worry we will find them."

John: "Sherlock's right Shadow, just stay calm, and it will all turn out fine."

Shady: "But she could be hurt or even worse than that!"

Sherlock noticed that his stress level was going up and he started to calm him down. The detective then said, "Shadow, just relax everything is going to be fine. Just take deep breaths." Shady started to inhale and exhale, slowly. "Feel better?" The detective asked after a while, "A little." Shady replied still feeling a bit shaky. Soon Envy realized that two people just went missing.

Envy: "Hey, weren't Afro and Pinkie having seizures a second ago?"

-_Operation Room 5_-

Neo, recovering from his injuries soon woke up as he sees Afro & Pinkie dressed like surgeons from Trauma Center. They were about stick something sharp into Neo's "Other Horn" (For some unknown reason) until Neo shouted, "**AFRO! PINKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?!"

Afro Replied "No worries Neo! The sooner that zombie cold gets out your system, the better!" "Besides, Neo. I heard playing Doctor was fun!"

Neo: "**FUN MY ASS, LAST TIME I CHECK YOU TOLD ME WHEN YOU & AFRO YOU PLAYED OPERATION ON GILDA, SHE NEARLY DIED! BACK WHEN WEREN'T THE CROSSOVER CREW! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN TRUST YOU AS A DOCTOR!?"**

Pinkie suddenly started singing a French song out of Madagascar 3 for no reason at all. Neo shouted, "**WHY DID YOU START SINGING ALL OF THE SUDDEN?!**" Pinkie replied, "It worked in that movie didn't it?" She continued singing. Neo said, "**THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'LL WORK HERE!**" Afro continued with the operation. "**WAIT! AFRO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE! AFRO! AFRO! AFRO!**"

Before Afro could start a flying book that was titled "HOW TO LIVE A LIFE OF A BIEBER" hit his head hard as he fell to the ground. "**ARE YOU CRAZY, AFRO!** Said a very angry Twilight Sparkle "**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DID THAT TO NEO? HIS BROTHER LIGHT & THE REST OF THE HELIOS CLAN WILL EXECUTE US!**" "Not to mention her Majesties, Princesses Celestia & Luna will explode if we did that then, the helios clan will executed us" Said Sonic

Neo: "Exactly!"

Suddenly Neo spat out blood and he passed out again. Afro said, "There goes our straight man" "Weren't we the straight guys?" Asked Twilight and Shadow. Pinkie & Afro said: "No." "There you are! said Envy "I've been wondering where you guys ha-" Soon Envy noticed Afro's children getting beaten by Shadow and Twilight. Envy gave a quizzical expression as he witnessed the scene.

Envy: "What are you doing?"

Shadow: "Pounding Afro."

Envy: "Why?"

Twilight: "He almost got us executed!"

Envy stood in silence just staring at them. "I'd rather not ask." he said, "Well anyway visiting hours are already over so we have to go." Afro got up as he with a sad face said "Got it.."

-The Lobby-

Shady was literally in panic mode right now, as the two groups walked out of the lobby and outside. The CC (Or what's left of it) noticed his stress levels going up with their stress scouter that for some reason looked like something out of DBZ. Pinkie asked Afro, "Afro! What does the scouter says about everyone's-" "Dude...now's not the time for that" said Afro as he held it to his head.

"Aww! You're no fun sometimes, You know that?" said Pinkie

Afro: "Shut up..."

"So what now, Shady?" Shadow asked, "Isn't it obvious we start finding them!" Shady answered immediately. The CC and Shady's group were surprised by Shady's sudden reaction. Afro soon replied, "Woah dude, easy. we're all stressed out as much as you are" "I'm not stressed I'm perfectly fine!" Shady denied.

John: "Whoa Sherlock, does he remind you of anyone?"

Sherlock: "Oh shut up."

Envy: "Shadow, it's going to be okay."

Shady: "No! It won't be!"

Twilight: "Whoa, calm down!"

Shady: "Calm down? **CALM DOWN!? I AM COMPLETELY CA-**"

Shady was soon cut off when he ran into someone and fell flat on his back, he shouted in pain when he landed on a bad rib. "Shadow! Are you alright?" Sherlock asked helping him sit up, "Yeah I'm fine." he replied biting his lower lip to prevent the pain. Afro yelled at the man, "**OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!**" The man replied, "Sorry I'm just looking for my-"

The young man soon saw Shady, and he immediately jumped off the ground and on to his feet. He said, "**SHADOW! IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! THANK GOODNESS I THOUGHT I ENDED UP ON THE WRONG PLANET!** Again." The CC gave a quizzical expression as did Shady and his group. "Oi, you know this bozo?" Afro asked him. "No, I don't know him." Shady replied "Shadow! Come on don't do that to me! Of course you know me, don't you remember?"

Sonic: "He keeps asking if you know him"

Shady: "I don't know him."

Envy: "He seems to know you."

Rainbow Dash: "Maybe he must be some dude who you happen to know now."

Man with Bowtie: "Oh for God's Sakes, we have no time for this. Wait a minute! I can prove I know him!"

Sherlock: "How exactly can you prove that?"

Man with Bowtie: "By telling him something only he could know."

"Enough Chatter Old Man Just get on with it" said Shadow in his usual tone. The man took a deep breath and then said really fast, "Sakura's favorite flower is a nadeshiko because it always reminds her how beautiful her mother was when she was alive. **HA**! Remember me now?" Afro said,"What does that have to do with-"

Shady: "Doctor?"

Afro: "Eh?"

The Doctor hit Shady's head and said, "A-Doi? Who do you think you were talking to your mother? Oops sorry bad subject." Afro began to examine the Doctor as he looked and then pinched his cheeks "Hmm. That's weird...You look nothing like him.." Afro said while he pinched his ears. Then all of a sudden the Doctor hit his stomach and he was smacked in the face as well by a newspaper the Doctor had out of nowhere.

Shady soon said, "My God! You changed!" He examined him and then said, "Completely actually." The Doctor looked at them confused. He asked "What makes you say that?" "Well for one thing you're wearing a bowtie."

"Hey it's cool, bowties are cool and it's a timelord thing you wouldn't understand." The Doctor said as he fixed his bowtie.

Afro: "Ugh, say doc? Do you remember us? The Crossover Crew?"

The Doctor looked at Afro and examined the CC. "Of course I remember you!" The Doctor said while he nodded. The CC had smiles (Shadow excluded) but it was soon short lived when he said, "No sorry don't remember." Causing the whole CC to faint and Shadow to facepalm himself.

"**COME ON!** You have to know us!" Said Afro. The Doctor looked at them again and he said, "Oh right..." Afro had a kitten smile, but again it was short lived when he said, "No sorry still not following." Afro just fell off the ground as he threatened "**GRRR! DO YOU WANT ME TO USE DOMESTIC VIOLENCE ON YOUR ASS? BECAUSE I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO SO!**"

"I'm pretty sure domestic Violence isn't the best solution..." Said Twilight "Oh wait, it never was..."

The Doctor: "Sorry you're still not ringing any bells."

Soon Afro Yelled out "**GRRRR! I'M GONNA ****** THEN ***** THEN I'LL ***** ***** ********* *********** *********** AND *******" Everyone (Excluding Shadow) was shocked on the many curses Afro said that we're even forbidden to young ears, causing babies in strollers to cry as they transform to jets & fly away and Kittens to explode spaghetti while the Predator Waddle Dees eats off it to survive. (even though they have no mouths..)

"**HAVE YOU YOU CONSIDERED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS?!**" Envy shouted. "This is too weird...even for me..and i'm random!" said Pinkie Pie as she takes out a big jug of Strawberry Milk out of her Hair and Drinks it.

Sherlock: "That was... different."

The Doctor: "Indeed that was different, and I should know."

He then mumbled under his breath as he turned to Shady, "Why do they seem familiar?" Afro screamed in the background, while Shady shook his head. "Don't ask me..." Shady simply replied. The Doctor then noticed that a certain someone was MIA at the moment. "Where is Sakura?" he asked. Shady then gave him a sort of sad and an "Oh no" look to him. The Doctor of course knew what that look was. "Oh, I know that look!" The Doctor, "Did something happen to her?" Than Sherlock answered for him, "There was an explosion and Sakura's talent acted up again. Now we have no idea where she is."

The Doctor hit Shady on the forehead but only harder than before, while Shady said, "**OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**" The Doctor replied, "For not keeping your eyes on her! I told you to do that one simple little thing and what do you do?! You didn't pay attention!" Shady rubbed his forehead while Afro told the Doctor, "So old man, what's the 411."

The Doctor: "I'm glad you asked whatever your name is I-"

Afro: "**HEY!** This dude's got a name you know"

The Doctor: "Yeah, yeah that's great in all, Davey."

Afro & Pinkie: "**IT'S AFRO THE HEDGEHOG!**"

Afro: "The hair gives it away ya know?"

Pinkie: "**YEAH!** And He's "Da Coolest Hedgehog Around!"

Twilight: "Did you have to recite his catchphrase?"

The Doctor: "Whatever you say, Denzel"

Afro: "**IT'S AFRO THE HEDGEHOG! NOT DENZEL WASHINGTON!**"

The Doctor: "Excuse me, Avery I have some explaining to do."

Afro: "**OH SO IT'S TEX AVERY NOW?!**"

Sonic: "This is getting us nowhere, Hey Tenshi, Stupid Creator. Speed it up will ya?"

* * *

-At Creators House-

Tenshi slaps the Creator with a random whip she pulled out of her pocket.

Tenshi: "**WRITE SLAVE! WRITE I SAY!**"

Kenta: "**GEEZ TALK ABOUT BRING HISTORY BACK! ALRIGHT FOOL! I'M GETTING TO IT!**"

Mudkip & Snivy shook their heads at what's going on.

Mudkip: "Geez, they fight like an old married Couple

Snivy: "You said it..."

Kenta & Tenshi: "**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

Tenshi takes out her ax. Kenta puts his hand on her shoulder as he said "no no...We Won't do that.." Mudkip & Snivy gave a sigh of relief "we're gonna something worse." he said with an evil smile. Mudkip & Snivy gulped as they know what the Creator is about to summon. "**SEAKING! KILL THEM ALL!**" The Creator sent out a Seaking who was at Super Sayian 3 level (for No reason lol).

"**SEAKING!**" Yelled the Pokemon as it shoots a Kamehame Ha from it's Hor-

(Record Scratch)

Tenshi: "**STOP! STOP! STOP! WE ARE WASTING OUR F****ING BUDGET HERE!**"

Deadpool: "**YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!**"

Kenta: "Deadpool? When did he get here..._Although I planned to add him in CC Later on, Probably Season 1 or 2(__**SPOILERS!**__)._ Anywho Back to the story-"

CC: "**JUST GET ON WITH IT ALL READY!**"

Kenta: "Alright, alright! Geez, Y'all need to calm your nip nips.."

* * *

Soon Shady had stopped Afro and the Doctor from arguing. "Look you guys we don't have time for this okay?! Doctor, do you still have the Tardis with you?" The Doctor gave him a surprised look when the young hedgehog had asked him that. He said as grabbed his arms and began to shake him, "Do I still have the Tardis, of course I still have her! How did you think I got here with a mini-van?" Afro replied with a sardonic tone, "You have a minivan?"

Everyone (excluding Pinkie) stared at Afro giving him the "Really?" look. Afro just smiled.

"**THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION YOU POOFY NINNY WHO'S NAME ESCAPES ME!**" The Doctor yelled "**OH SO DO YOU WANT TO LEARN SOME YOJANA DIE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE VERSION?**" Yelled Afro as he brings out his chain (with Gilda Tied up again)

Tenshi from above, "Uh guys? **HELLO BUDGET! I AIN'T PAYING FOR THIS SH***!**"

Everyone: "Sorry..."

Afro: "_Stupid creator, wasting our budget on Weekly Shonen Jump Manga, H**** and Shonen Anime"_

The Doctor soon led them to one of London's public part where he kept his blue box. Shadow had stated, "There is no way we're going to fit in there." The Doctor told him, "A**H-HA THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!** It may be small on the outside, but it's big on the inside."

With that they all entered and the Doctor was right about one thing it is bigger on the inside. Everyone stared at it in awe including Shadow. Twilight said, "Wow! This is Amazing! What till Princess Celestia hears about this!" "Princess Celestia?" John asked "Ruler of Twi's homeworld" Afro replied to him.

Twilight used her horn to levitate a pen and Paper as she writes "Dear Princess Celestia. You won't believe where i am! Apparently I'm in a Time-Space Transporter known as the **TARDIS!** It's very amazing as the details are so unique! I'll tell you more later. Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

As Twilight finished writing her letter the Doctor went to his navigation computer and checked to see where Sakura was. It wasn't long until he got her location. "**AH-HA! YES!**" The Doctor exclaimed, "Just as I expected." "What? You know where she is?" Shady asked desperate to know where his friend could be.

The Doctor: "Not exactly but I know where she ended up this time."

Sherlock: "So then where is she?"

The Doctor: "Where I expected her talent to take her. They transported her to the second earth!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the Doctors statement. The CC exclaimed, "**A SECOND EARTH?!**"

The Doctor replied, "Do you want me to spell it for you? There is second earth, and that's where she is right now as we speak." Shadow asked the Doctor, "Will this second earth's timeline be the same as our own?" "Oh, of course not." The Doctor replied "It will actually be exactly 330 years from now on the the second earth that is. Well that's probably because it's like a million light years away from the one we're on right now." Then Sonic asked, "So how are we gonna find the kid?"

The Doctor: "Simple. We go there and look for her ourselves."

Envy: "That plan does make sense. Unlike sir poofy head & Maiden Pink Poof here."

"Don't Hate, Appreciate yo." Said Afro was he was in a rapper's wear and pointing at Envy. Pinkie was in the same wear as she shouted while pointing her hoof "Palm Tree Dummy!"

Envy: "How am I the dummy? That makes even less sense"

Shadow: "That's how these Poofy Morons Work. Geez, I wonder if their brains are made out of those sweets they make"

Shady: "I don't understand, how can there be a second earth?

The Doctor: "I don't know. But it does exist, don't believe me I've been there but only once."

John: "So than you know how to get there?"

The Doctor: "Of course I do, now let's go and find the mistress shall we?"

With that the Doctor started up the Tardis and it began to take them to their destination. Afro looked at the Doctor and asked: "Uh...Old Dude...The Tardis' core is acting weird if i remember clearly.,...that's not normal right?" The Doctor turned to Afro. "What are you talking about Bob? Everything is fi-" Suddenly they all felt the Tardis spin out of control, causing everyone to grab on to something. Sonic yelled over the noise: "**WOAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" "**I HAVE NO IDEA!**" The Doctor yelled back, "**SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG WITH THE TARDIS!**"

Afro literally yelled like "Rage Quit" while saying to the Doctor: "**I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE YOU D**** BISCUIT!**" Envy yelled to Afro, "**CAN IT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!**" "Envy's right Afro! We have bigger problems!" said Dashie. Shady looked at the navigation screen and that they were about to crash. "**BRACE YOURSELVES!**" Afro cried out something random before they crashed: "**DONDAKE!**"

All of a sudden everything had gone black.

(**Ending: A Beautiful Cruel World Yoko Hikasa**)

* * *

Yay! I got chapter two up! Hope you guys like it! If you like than plz review! Writers are myself and my good friend **KentaDavidTheCreator**


	4. Chapter 3: The Man Named John Harrison

Chapter Three: The Man Named John Harrison

(Opening: Daybreak's Bell-L'Arc~En~Ciel)

_**(Music: Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1: Harmony)**_

The man had finished changing Sakura's bandages, he gave a sigh as he got out an IV capacitor.

"Give me your arm."

Sakura did what she was told and gave the man the only arm that she could move. She flinched when the needle penetrated her skin. He hung the IV on a nearby pole; he took out a small glass tube out of his pocket that contained something red. He opened it and poured it within the IV. "This might be painful but just try to bear with it." The man told her. Sakura nodded her head; After he was done the man got up and turned to leave the room.

"I'll come back later with some food. Just stay here until then." The man said to her. Sakura nodded her head. "I-I understand. Tha-thank you. Thank you so much." She said. With that the man left the room. As soon as he was out of sight Sakura opened the drawer letting Zeo come out. Zeo stretched as he said, "Well, this isn't painful. I mean I survived worse when Afro stuffs me in his 'Fro." Zeo noticed that Sakura face was red.

"Are you blushing?" Zeo asked poking her cheek. Sakura immediately shook her head while saying, "N-no! I-I'm not blu-blushing!" Kirby came out from under the bed and joined the two in the conversation. Kirby stated to Zeo, "She did blush."

Zeo said as he turned to the child, "So the situation, it seems that we're somehow traveled through time and at that moment, we don't know where our friends are so until then we're gonna stick together from here on out!" Sakura said which actually shocked Zeo, "I agree with you Zeo-chan, but we didn't go through time."

Zeo: "huh? We didn't time travel?'

Sakura: "No, Tsubasa-san told me that we didn't travel through time, but she wouldn't say anything else though."

Zeo: "Something else huh?"

Sakura: "I tried asking her, but she just said I wouldn't understand yet."

Kirby than asked about the man with Zeo. Of course Sakura couldn't understand what he was asking and asked Zeo, "What did Kirby-chan say?" "He said what about that man who was with that woman?" The little chao replied.

Sakura: "Woman?"

Zeo: "That chick that was with him."

Sakura: "Now that you mention it, I did hear a girls voice, but I just thought that might've been one of the spirits."

Zeo: "The Spirits?"

Kirby slaps Zeo silly and said, "**DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!**"

Zeo replies "Oh Yeah, The Spirits from the original ACC X DAE Story, **BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME!**" says he back fists Kirby. Sakura asked, "What about the woman?"

Zeo: "huh?"

Sakura: "Weren't you going to say something about her?"

Zeo: "Well it seems like she knows you. She thought you were dead."

Sakura: "She did?"

Zeo: "Yeah."

Sakura then thought for a minute. She spoke out, "Well, now that I think about, she did sound familiar... I think I heard it somewhere before." Zeo and Kirby looked at each other. Zeo asked, "So you do know her?" Sakura answered, "I think so, I don't know." Zeo then said, "Don't worry, we'll start looking into it kiddo! Come on Kirby!" With that, they had snuck out of the room. Sakura expression changed to sadness, mixed with concerned look. She looked out the window which was a futuristic kind of city. She placed her hand over her chest.

"Shadow... Where are you...?"

* * *

-**San-Francisco, December 15, 2343 Crash Site-**

Shady let out a cough as he got up after the rough landing they had experienced in the Tardis. He grabbed on the railing and pulled himself up; he cried out: "Is everyone okay?!" He heard Afro yell out to him, "**YEAH!** We're okay!"

Twilight: "Afro...there's a Metal bar on your head...Shouldn't you be bleeding?"

"Relax Twi, I Can't even feel a thing!" Afro said with a Thumbs up plus smile as the the metal bar caused blood to sprinkle a little. Envy had gotten up with Sherlock and John; Shady quickly ran over to them and said: "**GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY?!**"

Envy: "Yeah! We're okay!"

Sherlock: "Sort of."

Shady: "Sort of?"

John: "We just got a couple of bruises here and there but we're alright."

Shady: "Wait where's the Doctor?"

They heard the Doctor saying while rubbing his head: "**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**" Afro went over to the Doctor and asked: "What's up, Old Man?"

The Doctor: "**IT'S THE TARDIS! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SHE'S DEAD! DEAD AS IN STONE COLD, NO GOOD, GONE, GO BYE-BYE, FLATLINE, PLUG PULLED, WE'RE-**"

Shady: "Easy Doctor easy."

Sherlock went over to the controls to check the problem. "Someone's been in your box Doctor." The detective said.

The Doctor: "**WHAT?!**"

Sherlock: "Someone removed the parts to the controls of the Tardis."

The Doctor took a quick look at the control systems. He then said: "**OKAY!** I have good news and bad news."

Shadow: "What is it?"

The Doctor: "The good news is the parts that were removed are replaceable, so she can still work, if we find them."

Sonic: "And the bad news?"

The Doctor: "The bad news is we'll be stuck here for a while."

Afro: "**GAH!** And just when I was about to leave here and watch Sword Art Online on Toonami this week!"

Shadow & Twilight: "**NOW'S THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT?!**"

John: "Um, guys hello!? Don't we have a little girl to find?!"

Twilight: "As well as a pink puffball & White-Yellow-Pink Chao to find as well?"

Afro: "Right right! Well, looks like Toonami Time will have to wait."

Rainbow Dash: "for once I agree with ya, Buffolant Head"

They exited the Tardis only to find themselves in a futuristic city. Everyone was in awe at the sight. The CC were suddenly dressed as the cast of Futurama and Sonic cried out in Benders costume while holding up a sign saying, "Bite my shiny metal ass": "**WHAT THE HECK?!**"

The Doctor: "Told you didn't I? We're 330 years in the future."

Shady: "Wait a minute why are you guys cosplaying at a time like this?!"

John: "For that matter when did you put it on?"

Afro: "I don't know."

Sonic: "I can't breath in this thing."

Shadow: "This is ridiculous! Can we take them off now!?"

Afro: "Sure no problem."

They removed the costumes and Sonic threw away the sign. Than Afro asked, "Where are we?"

Envy: "Yeah, what city is this anyway?"

Sonic: "This place does look familiar... But it's not ringing any bells."

They looked at the city until Shady and Envy got it in there heads. "Wait a minute..." Envy said. Shady than said, "This is..."

Envy and Shady: "**SAN-FRANCISCO!?**"

Afro: "Looks like Central City to me (referring to City Escape Refs from SA2 & Shadow the Hedgehog)"

The crossover crew looked at the Doctor and asked him: "So what's the plan?" The Doctor replied, "Well I'm glad you asked what's-your-name, all we have to do is split up into separate groups, see if anyone has seen and meet up back here by the end of the day!" "If you call me what's-your-name...I swear I'll kill both of your hearts!" Afro threated.

The Doctor looked at Afro in a funny way as he told him "Well Dave, you don't have to be threatening me you know. Might I suggest attending anger management classes on a daily basis?"

"**I'LL KILL YOU, OLD CU-**" before Afro could curse him out Twilight used a spell that used a cursor to remove Afro's Potty mouth and place it in the Lemon and Lime plus soap folder to be cleansed. "Good call, Sparkle" said Shadow

"Thanks, anymore curses that comes out of Afro's mouth will be bound to kill us later." Said Twilight who sighed of relief.

"So here's the deal! Shady's Team will go on the east side of town while we'll take west!" Sonic explained.

"If we find her... **WE'LL GET A MILLION DOLLARS!**" Said Pinkie "**YOU IDIOT! EVEN I KNOW WHEN IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS! RIGHT NOW WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!**" Yelled Afro as he noogies his girlfriend. "Owwie... Afro, you meanie.."

"When did he break my spell exactly" Twilight pondered "The real question is how he did it?" Said Shadow

Shady: "Anyone, let's get going."

Afro: "Right! Crossover Crew, Let's go!"

The CC: "Right!"

And so the search for Sakura began.

* * *

-**Meanwhile**-

(_**Music: Mnemosyne OST-04-Wandering**_)

Zeo and Kirby were searching around the apartment. Zeo said to Kirby, "There's gotta be clues around here somewhere.."

Kirby: "Um, what are we looking for again?"

Zeo: "**I JUST SAID IT, DIDN'T I!?**"

Kirby sighed as he said "You don't have to yell, Zeo, so where should we start looking?"

Zeo said "Well for starters, we should try to find that guy's room."

Kirby: "Where do you think it is?"

Zeo: "It should be in between those 2 doors"

Zeo pointed at the doors that for some reason had blue paw prints on it.

Random Kid: "**A CLUE! A CLUE!**"

Zeo: "huh? Where?"

Random Kid: "**THERE! RIGHT THERE!**"

Kirby: "Are we seriously doing this?"

Zeo: "Just go with it."

Kirby and Zeo approached the door. Kirby jumped for the knob, but soon realized that the door wouldn't open. "Zeo, it's locked!" Kirby said as he jumped off, "What do we do now?" Zeo replied, "Let me give a crack!" His stub began to glow with energy as he yelled his attack "**ZEO KNUCKLE!**" He punched the lock and the door opened.

Zeo said: "**YES! IT'S OPEN!**"

Before he could enter, Kirby than stopped Zeo and said, "Wait Zeo, someones coming!" The 2 heard footsteps and the door opening. They heard a voice of a girl.

"Uncle, we're home! Huh, I guess he's not here."

Kirby and Zeo quickly hid under the table. Zeo said to Kirby, "huh? Who are those chicks?" Zeo soon realized they were both wearing skirts.

Zeo: "gah! Skirts. Which means Panties-"

Soon, Zeo got a nosebleed as he looked down. "Are you okay?" Kirby whispered. Zeo quickly replied as he covered his nose, "yeah, no polka dotted Panties could stop this chao!"

They saw the girl approach the door to the man's room. "What happened to the doorknob? It's broken..." "He probably had another fit again Kasumi." The second girl replied, "Don't worry we'll fix it later."

Zeo: "hehe ...oopsies"

They heard the girl approach Sakura's room; they heard the other girl named Kasumi speak up again, "Shizuku wait! What are you doing?" The girl named Shizuku replied, "What? I just wanna see if it's really her."

Zeo: "huh? What's she doing?

Kirby: "Do you think she knows Sakura too?"

Zeo: "Could be... But what on earth is she-?"

Kasumi: "Shizuku no! She could be sleeping right now, and you heard what Uncle said, we can't disturb her until she gets better."

Shizuku: "It's alright Kasumi, I'm just taking a quick peak."

Kasumi: "Uh, Shizuku-"

Shizuku: "It's just one peak, that's all."

Shizuku cracked the door open, but it was quickly shut. Shizuku eyes turned into "Naruto's surprised look" when she realized a large hand covering hers. She turned around behind her and saw, Sherlock's look alike hovering over. "Eep! Uncle! Hi! Uh-hehe... I didn't see you standing there!" Shizuku said rubbing the back of her head as she got away from the door and from his grip. The man said, "I already told you once Shizuku, please don't make me repeat the same thing."

Zeo: "huh? It's that man!"

Kirby: "How long was he here?"

Kasumi: "Uncle, we thought you were out."

The man replied, "I _**was**_ taking a nap until I heard the two of you talking out loud." Shizuku let out a nervous laughter.

Zeo: "Just who is he?"

Kirby: "There's a couch in here?"

Zeo: "huh? Yeah..."

All of sudden Zeo saw "The Simpsons" couch gag as a parody of Speed Racer. Zeo said as he rubbed his eyes, "I really need to stop eating those rainbow pills.."

Kirby: "Seriously, there was a couch there?"

Zeo: "Nevermind that. We gotta get out of here"

They heard the man say to the,, "Shouldn't the two of you be at work?"

"Oh! Right! We just forgot our cards here and came to get them, hehe!" Shizuku said, as she reached for them.

Kasumi: "Wait! Shizuku, that's-"

Before she could even stop her, Shizuku's hand went within the toaster and she cried out "**GAH! MY HAND!**" Zeo and Kirby just sat there, both shocked and confused. Kirby asked Zeo, "What just happened?" Zeo replied almost immediately, "No idea..." Zeo then heard his stomach grumble, like a lion was growling.

"Man, when was the last the last time I ate?" Zeo asked as he rubbed his tummy. Kirby's stomach growled and it had sounded like Chewbacca. Kirby cried Rock Lee tears as he said, "So… hungry…"

Zeo: "Ugh, Let's take a quick break for a sec. I'll see if we can find anything to eat..."

_**(Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1-The Philosopher's Stone )**_

Before they could sneak away, they heard the man say, "Be glad your jobs are only temporarily."

Zeo: "_Huh?_"

"I know, I know. But still it's a pain in the butt." They heard Shizuku say as they heard the toaster being put down. The man sighed and asked, "Did you manage to find the schedule?"

Zeo: "_Schedule_?"

They heard Kasumi reply, "No not yet uncle. But I'm sure we'll be able to find it soon." They heard the man replay, "Alright then, when you come back-"

Shizuku: "We know uncle, we'll tell you what we found so far. Don't worry about it. You just focus on taking care of Sakura okay."

The man gave a sigh and waved his hand to them, telling them to go, while they heard them let out a giggle. With that the two girls left the building and the man proceeded in the kitchen preparing food for their guest, leaving Zeo and Kirby to wonder.

Zeo: "Those two.."

Kirby: "What do you think they're planning?"

Zeo looked at Kirby and replied, "Who knows.."

* * *

**_-Meanwhile With Afro-_**

Afro yawned as he picked his nose and asked his team members, "Any luck?"

Pinkie: "Nope"

Sonic: "Nada"

Rainbow Dash: "No luck, 'Fro"

Shadow: "Not a single one"

Twilight: "Sorry Afro, No Trace of Sakura anywhere"

_**(Music: REBORN! Vongola Mafia no Theme-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Target OST 1)**_

Afro was suddenly wearing what appeared to be a mafia based costume, while what had appeared to be pocky; he said to them with an Italian accent, "here's what we're gonna do,See?"

"Is this the time for a joke like this?" Twilight Asked

Afro: "We're gonna check in these houses,see?"

Afro suddenly had a metal bat in his hands.

Shadow and Twilight: "**WE ARE NOT BREAKING AND ENTERING!**"

Pinkie who was dress as the Boss' Woman said "Woah, we're not breaking & entering see?" Sonic asked, "Then what are we doing?" Afro replied after spitting into a random bucket, "You see, we're gonna ask them a few questions, see? If they don't cooperate, they'll be swimming with the fishes, see?"

Rainbow Dash: "**THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN BREAKING AND ENTERING!**"

Afro: "It's called Negotiation, See?"

Shadow & Twilight: "**HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA DO THIS GAG?!**"

Afro suddenly ripped off the mafia costume as well as tossing his bat to a corner where Gilda is and knocked her out.

Afro told them, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" and Pinkie told them, "Yeah, we just wanted to do that one funny thing!" The CC looked at them with "Really" looks on their faces. Rainbow Dash suggested to them, "I say we check in the places where she would go."

"**LIKE THAT MEAT SHOP!?**" Afro yelled and pointed to a nearby butcher's shop. Shadow punched Afro, and said, "**YOU IDIOT! SHE'S VEGETARIAN!**" "Isn't that the same thing?" Afro asked while rubbing his cheek. "Meat eaters & vegetarians are both different things, you fluffy moron!" Twilight shouted.

Afro: "oh.."

Pinkie had noticed a nearby jewelry store. She asked the gang, "Why don't we look in there, she could be that type of girl you know?" Afro replied as he ate Gilda's wing, "huh. Might as well."

Sonic: "Why are you eating Gilda's wing?"

Afro: "It's a Chicken Leg.."

Rainbow Dash: "**THAT IS GILDA'S WING!**"

Gilda: "**NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!**"

Afro: "**SHERLOCK!? WHERE?!**"

Shadow: "**ARE YOU F**** SERIOUS!?**"

_**(Fullmetal Alchemist OST 1 Pint-Sized Alchemist)**_

The group entered the jewelry shop, with Afro since Twilight, threw away Gilda's wing. Sonic walked up to the shop owner and asked him, "Hey um, excuse me, have you seen a little girl about nine years old or so around here?" The shop owner replied, "Hmmm, nope sorry" Afro had gone up and asked a customer, "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen..Sir? Sir?" The Person fled the moment Afro was about to ask him. "Damn it.."

Twilight: "What kind of an approach was that?"

Afro: "Beats Me.."

Suddenly the alarm went off in the shop. They all turned to see that the shop owner was unconscious as well as-

Sonic: "**ROUGE THE BAT!?**"

Rainbow Dash: "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be in a coma?"

Rouge: "Huh? Guys?! What are you doing here?"

"**POLICE HERE BROS!**"

They turned to see YouTube celebrities, Pewdiepie, Tobucus, Smosh, Nigihiga, D-Trix, GameGrumps, JennaMarbles, and Markipler. Afro yelled out, "**WHO'S NEXT, BLACKNERDCOMEDY?** **DCIGS**?" As if the devil had spoken Blacknerdcomedy and DCIGS came crashing through the window while saying, "**SPIDER-MAN! OUT OF F*** NOWHERE!**"

Afro: "**OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**"

Shadow: "Any plans, leader?"

Afro: "Just one."

Sonic: "Run back to the Tardis?"

Afro: "**AS FAST AS WE CAN!**"

_**(Music: Oi, Soko Motto Koe Hareee!-Gintama OST 1)**_

With that said, The Crossover Crew began to run away into a convenient mustang hover car with it's roof missing. Afro got into the shotguns seat as they drove away. Pinkie soon realized something and said to Afro, "Afro, this isn't the way to the Tardis." "**THE TARDIS? YOU MEAN BADASS CITY?**" Soon, The Scenery turned into the same Animation Robot Chicken used for the Simpsons. "wha? What just happened?" Twilight asked

All of a sudden they went through some obstacles of hot wheels, while they all yelled (Excluding Pinkie), "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**"

Sonic: "**AND WHY DO WE HAVE CHEAP PVC SMELL?!**"

Afro: "Guys..I think I know where we are.."

Dashie: "**THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY WE HAVE THAT SMELL!**"

Shadow: "**AFRO! THE ROAD!**"

Suddenly they began to drive through random places. They drove through Transformers, they drove through the Futurama intro, they drove through-

Afro: "**OH! A GUMMY BEAR!**"

Afro ate the Leg of the gummy while saying, "**GUMMY BEARS! THE CANDY THIS DELICIOUS, THEY'LL CHEW OFF THEIR OWN LEG!**"

Shadow: "**WHAT THE F*** IS THIS BULL***T!?**"

Twilight: "You took the words out of my mouth..."

They even drove through the Nostalgia Critic while he was saying, "Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic guy, I remember it so you don't-"

"**SPAGHETTI!**" was the Words Afro said as they drove by him.

N.C: "What the f-"

Tenshi: "Your scene is over."

Afterwards they drove through many other things. They drove through-

Afro: "hmm Equestria?"

Rainbow Dash: "long time no see..."

Twilight: "Save the Sighting seeing for later."

Sonic: "we have cops on our tail!"

The Next thing they drive to is..

"**HE-MAN!?**" yelled Shadow

"**WHAT THE-**" said Twilight

Soon, Afro became more Buff like a 90s-like Action Figure & Pinkie Like a 90's Boys Female Figure in Anthro form. "Okay, This is Weird.." said Pinkie. "even for us.." said Afro. All of sudden they both took out their bottles of chocolate and strawberry syrup from their hair & Drank from it.

"Now's the time for that?" Said Rainbow Dash.

Than they drove through the "One Direction" movie trailer as well as a Justian Bieber and Rebecca Black music video.

All: "**AH! OUR EYES! IT'S TO PAINFUL TO LOOK AT!**"

Twilight: "**GUYS! THE ROAD!**"

They suddenly drove right into a random house and they landed right in a couch; they were suddenly wearing "The Simpsons" clothing. Shadow said as he saw himself dressed as Bart, "You gotta be kidding me.."

Soon Afro was Bulking into a fatty like Homer "Awww, my Male Fisque!"

Kenta: "**YOU WERE FAT ANYWAY!**"

Twilight was seen in Lisa's Dress "Well, I'm not surprised..she is smart"

Sonic was suddenly their dog "Aw,come on!" Dashie as Maggie "I'm gonna kill that Creator." And Pinkie as Marge "My Voice sounds funny..." said Pinkie. Suddenly they were binded to the couch and it had played, "Robot Chicken" music, and there was suddenly the Robot Chicken.

It clicked a button switching from "Robot Chicken" to "The Simpsons".

Afro: "Hey, put the chicken one back on!"

And it did just that.

Shadow: "Are we seriously doing this?"

Twilight: "This chapter's gonna be pretty short, isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah.."

Sonic: "Definitely"

Suddenly the police officers of celebrities came in and one of them said, "**FREEZE YOU SH*T HEADS!**"

Afro: "**SH*T, IT'S THE POPO! HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO KIDS! AND HIDE YO HUSBANDS CUZ THEY BE RAPING EVERYONE OUT THEIR-**"

Soon Afro was tased on his "Kintama" along with his "Chinpo" and Fainted. "**MY POOFY-WOOFY!**" Yelled Pinkie Soon She Was Tazed Too.

Sonic: "Pinkie Pie!"

Rainbow Dash: "Why you-"

Soon Sonic & Dashie Were Tazed too.

Twilight: "Sonic! Rainbow!"

Shadow: "Come on, Sparkle! Let's Get Goin-"

Soon Shadow & Twilight Were Tazed too.

Gilda: "heh, Serves you dweebs right-"

Gilda, too was tazed all over her body (plus her private parts) in the most highly serve voltage that almost anyone could die from.

* * *

-**Meanwhile**-

Zeo and Kirby were still hiding under the table still trying to figure out a way to get back to the room without being seen, however the smell of food, wasn't helping them at all. Kirby said, "So… Hungry… Can't… Think…"

Zeo had added, "Geez, where's some meat when you need it...ugh...if Afro were here, I would steal his beef patty and gobble it all up." "**WHY WOULD YOU EAT YOUR OWNER'S FOOD?!**" "Why would you eat King Fatass' (Ref to King Dedede) food?" "Touche..." Said Kirby. They heard the kitchen door opened up, and they saw the man's feet. Zeo said to Kirby, "Crap! Hide!"

Zeo: "Oh wait a minute, we're already hiding."

Kirby: "Oh yeah..."

The man was soon near the table they were hiding. Zeo started to panic and say, "oh man..He Near us! What to do...What to do.." His Orb soon shows and exclamation point with shows fear. They heard the tray put down, and suddenly two hands had grasped both Zeo and Kirby. The man held them out arms length and asked, "Who the hell are you two?"

Zeo quickly replied, "**GAH!** Well You see I'm a Deity Chao named Zeo & This is My Associate,Kirby"

Kirby: "Pyo!"

The man had asked as he dropped them, "How did you two get in here?"

"Well...you see..." Said Zeo as he explains the story. "And that's what happened! Sorry about your doorknob!" Zeo finished. The man soon said after silence, "I understand. Very well you can stay as long you keep your eyes on that girl."

Kirby: "Pyo!"

Zeo: "No Problem!"

With that, the man took the tray and Zeo and Kirby rode on his back since he did not mind at all. He entered the room where the little girl stayed in, he placed the tray down, and began to feed her, Zeo and Kirby tried to get their stubs on whatever they could grab.

_** (Music: Cardcaptor Sakura OST Namida)**_

A little while later the plate was all empty and Kirby and Zeo were pretty much stuffed turkey's. Zeo said as he burped, "That food… was so tasty…" Kirby had added to Zeo's statement, " I Can't wait for seconds.." As the man placed the spoon back on the tray Sakura had said hesitantly, "Um, tha-thank you for the food. It was really good!" The man simply replied while turning away from her, "I'm glad you liked it."

Zeo: "Boy, I'm Stuffed"

Sakura: "I guessed you two liked it too didn't you Zeo-chan, Kirby-chan?"

Zeo: "You bet!"

Kirby: "Pyo!"

Zeo: "You know, he's such a bad guy after all if the food he makes is this good."

The man got up took the plates and tray and was about exit the room when Sakura said, "Oh wait a minute!" The man stopped in his tracks and asked, "What is it?" Sakura then replied, "Well, we don't know your name, I'd really like to know."

Zeo: "Yeah come on tell us!"

Kirby: "Pyo! Pyo!"

Zeo: "**YOU LITTLE PINK GOOFBALL WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?**"

Kirby: "Pyo?"

Sakura: "Hoe? What did Kirby-chan say?"

Zeo: "You don't want to know…it doesn't translate well..."

The man heaved a deep sigh, then after a while he had said to Sakura, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Sakura smiled and said, "Oh! It's Sakura Kinomoto! Now what's your name mister."

"It's John. John Harrison."

(_**Ending Theme: Beautiful Cruel World By **__**Yōko Hikasa)**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Crossover Crew Gone?

**_-San Francisco Police Station (Interrogation Room)-_**

Inside the Room we find The Crossover Crew (Plus Gilda) knocked out as they finally regained conscious. Afro groaned and he was for some reason holding on to a Care Bear plush.

"ugh...that's gonna hurt when I pee...The fark is this crap?"

He tossed it aside as he got out his chocolate syrup bottle and drank from it.

"Oi, Pinkers! Where are you?" Said Afro as he looked around, but soon enough he realized that where he was after seeing a single table, two chairs and a mirror. Afro grasped his head and cried out, "**GAH! I'M AT A ST***P CLUB!**"

Afro shook as he thought to himself "I wonder if they're gonna do unspeakable things to me...then again, it could be enjoyable...then again..then might do things to me that'll make me hurt when I poo for a while..."

Soon a Door opened and someone was walking in. To Afro's surprise it was-

Afro: "huh? **VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ?!**"

The older Vanellope said, "**AFRO THE HEDGEHOG!?**"

Both of them let out a scream, since they were surprised to see each other.

"wow...you've grown up..." said Afro, he looked at Vanellope's chest.

"**TOO GROWN UP TO BE MORE EXACT!**"

Vanellope hit him with a candy cane, "**EYES OFF, YA PERVERT!** I can see you haven't changed a bit."

Afro: "hehe...so...What's up-"

Vanellope: "You're not even supposed to be here."

Afro: "eh?"

Vanellope yelled out the door. "Officer Sour Bill! Get the others in here!" Sour Bill had peeked in.

Afro: "Sour Bill!? Your right-hand man?!"

Sour Bill nodded to her, "Yes, ma'am.."

With that Sour Bill got the others in the interrogation room one.

"Well, I'm the type of guy to caught by the police, but, Hey! It's Embarrassing!" said Sonic "Tell me about it..." Said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie saw Grown Vanellope and asked "Huh? Say Guys...That Lady looks familiar..."

Twilight: "She Looks like..."

Shadow: "Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

Gilda: "**THAT NAPPY-HAIR GLITCH TWERP**-"

Vanellope tazed her and said, "Call me that again, and i'll make it worse, You Pathetic Griffin piece of Crap..You're not supposed to be here, either. Do you wanna die? Your Screams tell me you do."

Pinkie: "Vanellope.."

Vanellope turned to her former Teammates. "Pinkie Pie...Sonic the Hedgehog...Rainbow Dash..Shadow The Hedgehog...Twilight Sparkle...You guys...Why are you here?" She started to tear. "The last time I saw you guys...you died in the hands of Eggman & Bowser!"

The Crossover Crew (including Gilda) We're shocked to hear what Vanellope said.

"Wait a Sec.." Said Afro.

Rainbow Dash: "we've...died?"

* * *

**_(Opening Theme-Daybreak's Bell-L'Arc~En~Ciel)_**

* * *

**_(Music: Subtitle da Konoyaro-Gintama OST 1)_**

KENTA Title: "The Crossover Crew's Dead,eh? Looks Like Kester Team's Gonna have to pick out a new Series to replace them in Their Weekly Shonen All-Stars Magazine Manga Line up Now.."

**_(Music: Ttaku yoo, Kyou mo Shigoto Gakonee Janeeka-Gintama OST 2)_**

Afro: "**WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST CANCEL CROSSOVER CREW! WE COULD BE DEAD IN THIS TIMELINE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN REMOVE US FROM THE MAGAZINE! WE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH YET! EXCELLENT SAGA, KENTO TAKAHASHI & THE KESTER SAGA CAN'T HELP WEEKLY SHONEN ALL-STARS PROSPER! LET ALONE DRIVE V, PROJECT XANXUS,RANDOM WORLD & NUROGAMI: SCARF OF THE WIND!**"

Shadow: "Are you seriously complaining on What The Company's doing during a side story?"

"The Next Thing You Know, Tv Tokyo, Dentsu,Made in Kenta & The other Companies in CC Production Committee are gonna stop the anime series midway! It'll Be Like What Happened to Star Wars: The Clone Wars on Cartoon Network!" Said Afro.

"Yeah...But you really have time to whine about that?" Asked Dashie.

"**AREN'T Y'ALL CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR JOBS?!**" Said Afro "**THIS IS THE ECONOMY FOR GOD'S SAKE!**"

"Not in this timeline.." Said Twilight.

"**HELL, KTTOONAMI'S BIG 5 WILL BE INCOMPLETE WITHOUT US! THEY'LL BE STUCK WITH WAFFLE X, RWBY, TEAM RANDOMNESS & TEEN TITANS GO!**" Said Afro

"They could Just Add One Piece to the Block to complete the Big 3 With Dragonball Z & Naruto" Said Pinkie.

"Are you done?" Shadow Asked.

"**AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH K-SATURDAY & KIDS WB! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF MY LITTLE PONY:FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC & AFRO THE HEDGEHOG GETS LONELY AFTER THEY'RE DONE?**"

"Then They'll just add the new series "Digimon Fusion" to the block to replace it" Said Sonic. "The Kids Love it anyway"

"Look we can complain to that stupid creator later about that title screen. We Have a show to do" Said Shadow as he takes out the title screen & back to the story.

"I'm Surprised You're fourth-wall Break-ins haven't change a bit, Afro." Said Sour Bill. "no duh, Broski" Afro replied "If We get fired, I'm working for The Hub or something" He Muttered.

"so Vanellope, Tell us. How Did Eggman & Bowser Killed Us?" Twilight Asked.

(**_Music Changes to: Walk in the Dusk-Guilty Gear XX The Midnight Carnival OST_**)

Vanellope had heaved a sigh, preparing for their reactions, "We were all put in stasis for about a few hundred years, because there was a sickness that was spreading. From Downtown Central City to Equestria to even Sugar Rush And other places."

Afro asked, "Everyone..including Old Man & Mom?"

Vanellope replied, "Yeah..Everyone including Team Monstrous was safe except for you six."

This had left the CC dumbfounded.

Vanellope explained, "You guys were fighting Eggman & Bowser to protect DTC City in your Super Forms. You were giving all of us time to escape."

Afro asked, "What happened then?

She continued, "You guys used the CC Super Six Combo attack even at your remaining life force. You manage to defeat Eggman & Bowser...But you guys ended up giving away your lives as it is...

The CC sat there speechless.

"I Can't Believe it...We've died..." Said Sonic

"There's no way...It's impossible...how could i...how even.." Shadow was Speechless.

"Princess Celestia...Princess Luna...and Shining Armor & Candance...I'm Sorry" Twilight started to tear.

Pinkie Shook in fear.

Rainbow Dash held her tears as she gritted her teeth.

Afro: "What happened to Neo and the others?"

Vanellope simply said as she sat down, "What do you think? After we woke up from stasis they moved on with their lives, as did your parents Afro. By the way they didn't take your death well." Afro said, "Huh? what do you mean? Tell me!" Vanellope asked, "Oh really, which one? "**BOTH OF THEM, OBVIOUSLY!**" Afro yelled.

"relax, Afro.." Vanellope said, "I'll tell you, but no fourth wall breakings!"

"**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW?!**"

Vanellope yelled out, "**I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! I'M TALKING TO THE CREATOR AND THE GIRL WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT!**"

(record Scratch)

* * *

_Kenta: "I think she's means you,Tenshi."_

_Tenshi: "Shut up, & go back to your corner!"_

* * *

(Music Resumes)

Afro took a deep breath before asking, "so how did old man & Mom react to my death?"

Vanellope sighed and turned to Afro, "Not too well actually. Your Mom was Crying like No Tomorrow. She was asking G.U.N. if they can find you. There was nothing she could do...she cried for 7 nights straight, mourning over the loss of her 2nd born son. Zen Ran away again thinking you're still alive, Taby came along with him.

She took a bit from her donut.

"Both of them went on a journey to find you & promise to return with you & The CC Main 6, he didn't return cried that she lost both her brothers and is now loney...Your Dad began fighting for G.U.N. Again. One Day he came back from a mission, Handed-Capped. he Could never fight again..."

Afro had stammered, "what about Zeo?"

Vanellope said to the samurai, "Well..your pet stayed at your room & refused to come out..Neo now wields Vivid Steel & became the head of the Helios Clan to preserve your legacy & Destroy Dark Helios along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders aiding his side...Chris & Bandana Went back to Popstar to become King Dedede's Main Generals. Vector & Vinyl got married and retired from DJ'ing in Station Square."

She stopped, trying to prevent herself from crying, after a while she continued.

"Knuckles & Applejack got engaged in Sweet Apple Acres in Equestria and had children. So Did Tails & Fluttershy and Discord is their child's Godfather. Rouge became a Jewelry Store owner. Kenzie Became the Head Priestess at her shrine. Vriska Serket returned to her home planet devastated that she lost you..Honey moved to Japan to become a pop-singer. Teddie went back with Yui & The Persona4 Crew. Basically after you guys died...so the Crossover Crew...as a team, just… split….it's like...losing a family..."

Vanellope put her head down in shame as she finally cried.

Afro went to comfort his friend, "Vanell..."

"why...Why did you have die for us?" Vanellope cried as she looked at her former leader. "We didn't ask you guys to play the hero! You don't get extra lives here you know!"

"Vanellope..." is all Pinkie Said as She comforts her. Soon She began crying too.

Gilda leaned forward in her chair. "What happened to my Team?"

Vanellope turned to her former enemy.

"Team Monstrous Disbanded After The Crossover Crew Did, Without the CC, You guys had no motive to destroy them anymore...Mephiles Married Chrysalis and Became King of the changelings and no one saw them since...Marx decided turned himself in the G.U.N. and is now in a Maximum Security Level underground their Base..."

She stopped to drink her coffee, before continuing.

"Pom Pom, knowing her true feelings, decided to join Marx with him in Maximum Security... joins a fast food stand and has been living a good life since...Neo Metal Sonic Ceased functioning after The Disappearance of Eggman & Bowser. Rumor has it his last location was the Space colony ARK...Shadow's Former location.."

(Music Ends)

"what about me?" Gilda Asked.

Vanellope heaved another sigh.

"You...You started to cut yourself after being emotionally devastated that your Metal Boyfriend is dead & Afro isn't here to beat you senseless like the sadist he is. You admitted your feelings for Afro on Dr. Phil & said you were secretly turned on by him assaulting you that you didn't want to admit it before. You went to Kester Team to see if they can Revive "Afro the Hedgehog".

Vanellope took a bite out of a Hershey Bar that she stole from Afro's pocket.

"The Network said they couldn't as MLP:FiM Is dead so is Afro as well as Crossover Crew. You even tried to go to S&M Places to get your pleasures again but it wasn't the same without him..eventually you hung yourself out of depression."

She stopped before saying, "Wow, You're a sick creature, you know that?"

(Music: Hanyoukyoku No Titlette Igai To Tsukeru No Ga Muzukashii-Gintama OST 4)

Vanellope Finished as she looked at her in disgust. Gilda was blushing and Afro's mouth was wide open at Gilda.

"S-s-s-so...You liked me?!" Afro asked

"Shut up Dweeb.." Gilda repiled.

Afro let out a smile as he yelled out, "**HAH! I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME! THAT RUSTY METAL *Clang* WAS NO MATCH FOR A REAL TOTEM POLE LIKE MINE!**"

Gilda's cheeks began to be rosy. "D-Don't S-Start,,A-Afro!"

Pretty soon he let out a seductive smile towards Gilda, "Let me guess, You want to suck my Giant "Munchkins" am i right?"

"Hedgehog.." Gilda said in furious tone as she turned red "I'm Warning you.."

"You know you can't resist "Chocolate" said Afro as he licked her talon "Vanell Said That you get secretly turned on if i abuse you as much..how about i reveal that secret to everyone? You don't mind do ya?" He began stroking her back to almost her rear-end.

Sonic pointed at Afro, "**ISN'T THAT SEXUAL HARASSMENT YOU'RE DISPLAYING RIGHT NOW?!**"

Gilda threatened, "Afro, keep this up and i'll castrate you.."

Afro had said, still in seductive tone, "Don't lie, You know you want it. It's Very Big, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah.. It's Not Small No-No-No."

Pinkie shouted as she pinched his cheeks and nose "**AFRO I'M RIGHT HERE!**"

Afro whimpered like a child, "**OWOWOWOWOW**, can't you see I'm using my "Pet Sausage" to interrogate her?!"

"**ARE YOU REALLY MAKING JOKES ABOUT YOUR D**K RIGHT NOW?!**" Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Shadow Yelled as he punched and kicked him, "**YOU REALIZE THAT CHILDREN WATCH THIS YOU KNOW! SO IT'S NOT ALL TEENAGERS! YOU'RE JUST GIVING KESTER TEAM A REASON TO CANCEL US & REPLACE US WITH A NEW MANGA SERIES!**"

"Maybe We Can be in the ETS Channel or Cartoon Network" Said Pinkie "Comedy Central Revived Futurama from FOX Before"

"**ARE WE SERIOUSLY DOING THIS?!**" Twilight Yelled"

"Say Vanellope, Can i borrow your taser?" Afro Asked with puppy eyes.

Vanellope had said to him strongly, "**NO.**"

Afro whined, "**OH COME ON!**"

Pinkie soon asked "By the way Vanell, who did you settle with?"

Vanellope's face turned red. "I rather not say!"

(Music Fades)

Suddenly her cell phone started to play the Sugar Rush theme.

Vanellope took out her cell phone, "Excuse me for a second.."

Vanellope Picked it up as she said "Hello?" All of a sudden, Afro and his crew were startled when Vanellope started to yell over the phone, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THE MILK AND COOKIES!?**"

Afro: "Milk & Cookies?"

Pinkie laughed a little saying, "Yeah, that's so Vanellope."

Vanellope continued to yell, "**YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE JOB! YOU BLONDE HAIR COCKROACH!**"

The CC (Plus Gilda) sat there in shock as they all said, "**WHAT?! BLONDE-HAIR COCKROACH?!**"

"Isn't that what Vanellope Calls Chris all the of the time?" Asked Pinkie.

"yeah.." Sonic Replied.

"so that Hot-Blooded Brat..." Gilda said as Afro put two and two together. Afro yelled as he pointed to Vanellope, "**IS MARRIED TO VANELLOPE?!**"

Vanellope stood there but quickly ended the conversation on the phone,

"Oh yeah..I forgot to tell you guys...I'm Married to Chris.." Said Vanellope with a tired look on her face. "So my name is Vanellope Von Schweetz-Dee now" She Showed them her ring.

The CC was again speechless. Sonic laughed, "I've always knew you two worked together as a pair!"

Vanellope yelled back at him, "**NO WE DON'T, DON'T BE SILLY!**"

Chris yelled over the phone, but Vanellope yelled back, "**HOP OFF COCKROACH!** I'll see you home...yeah love you too.." With that she hung up on her husband. The CC (Plus Gilda) soon bursted out laughing at the fact that Chris and Vanellope had gotten married.

Afro said through his laughter, "Wow, It's like a match made in heaven!"

Vanellope turned red, "Come on, Afro! That's not funny!"

Pinkie said as she giggled, "I even shipped you guys on the first day we met!"

Sonic and Dashie cried out, "**IT'S LIKE TOO KIDDIES IN LOVE!**" As they laughed.

Shadow: "It's Funny, They even have the same personality!"

Twilight: "Not even Queen Chrysalis can break their love!"

The two laughed after their statements, while Vanellope blushed with bright red.

Gilda: "The Next thing you know. Those Two are gonna "Get their Game on" And Create A Mini Glitch Brat & A mini hot-blooded twerp! Who knows? The next Child could be Half-and-Half!"

As Gilda was laughing Vanellope taser her again. this time with more Watts. "Didn't I say to shut up, Griffin? Do you wanna die? You must have a death wish you know. You're parents must have wished they should have pulled out. At least I have a Husband Unlike you, You sick freak of nature..."

Sour Bill had asked, "Chief Vanellope, what should we do with them?"

Vanellope turned to her right hand officer, "Drop the charges Sour Bill, they're free to go. Except for Gilda."

The CC stood there dumbfounded until Afro spoke up, "Huh? You're letting us go?"

Gilda: "**HEY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME IN?! WHY NOT THOSE DWEEBS?!**"

Vanellope hit her with a candy cane while she said, "**BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL AND SICK, THAT'S WHY!**"

"Never knew you were about that life, Gilda" Said Afro.

"for shame, No worries We'll bail out someday" Said Pinkie with a Smile "in Hell!"

"You Crossover Dorks. when i break out of Prison...I'll-"

Soon Afro tased Gilda with his own Taser as he said "Shut up you stupid Bird..You're a disgrace to all of your kind. Do you wanna die? you don't deserve to live as a griffin. "Captain Levi" no "Nightmare Moon gets more love than you. You should be a turkey for thanksgiving. I'm sure they'll throw away your body after they eat your nasty guts"

"Yep..Same Fluffy Sadistic Afro.." Said Vanellope.

* * *

-Later that evening-

Afro and his team soon meet up with Shady and Envy, with Sherlock, John and the Doctor at the Tardis

Afro: "hey Guys!"

Shady turned and asked, "Where the hell were you guys?" Afro had answered with a smile, "Jail!"

Envy cried out, "**YOU MEAN YOU WENT TO PRISON?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A SMILE!**"

"They Finally took care of your problem, Drake?" The Doctor asked.

"**IT'S AFRO, YOU ********" Afro yelled.

"I'll take that as a no" said The Doctor.

"**AFRO! THERE'S CHILDREN WATCHING REMEMBER?!**" Sonic yelled.

Afro chuckled, "oops sorry kids! Hehe! The PTA's Gonna kill me.. and Kester Team..."

Sherlock watched the sun set in the horizon. He said, "I think we've done all we can for today, for now let's turn in."

Shady had said, "Yeah, you're right."

Envy added, "And we could probably need something to eat too."

Soon, Afro stomach was growing like a tiger. "yeah..we do.."

The Doctor had said, "Well then, shall we enter the Tardis and have ourselves some dinner?"

Sonic replied "yes please!"

* * *

-Later in the Tardis-

Everyone was enjoying their meals as they chatted with one another. Shady had to admit, it has been a long while since he was with others like this. He soon noticed what the Doctor was eating.

He had to ask, "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to him, "Yes Shadow?"

John noticed as well, "Wai-Hold on, is that what I think it is?"

Shady pointed in his hands, "What is that you're eating?"

The Doctor replied, "What? it's fish fingers and custard."

Afro spit out his drink in Shadow's Face, "**WHY IN THE NAME OF ASHLEIGH BELL & LAURA BAILEY ARE YOU EATING THAT?**"

Sherlock soon got noticed, "Oh for god's sake, even I don't do that!"

The Doctor turned to Afro, "Look Bobby, I happen to like eating fish fingers with custard, it's actually pretty good." "I'm that fat kid from the dry-ass humor of a show" Said Afro.

Shadow felt disgusted, "That's Gross. it makes "Cow & Chicken" Look good."

"Man, And i thought "Ren & Stimpy" was nasty!" Said Dashie.

"Let alone "Beavis & Butt-Head" Said Sonic.

"Don't forget "Sanjay & Craig" Said Twilight. "That's Nasty than "Kenta & Tenshi" & "Harold & Kumar" Combined."

* * *

_Tenshi: "__**WHAT WAS THAT BITCH!?**__"_

_Kenta: "Someone just rustled my jimmies, __**WHO THE F**K RUSTLED MY JIMMIES?!**__"_

_All: "__**ACK NO ONE!**__"_

_Tenshi: "Yeah that's what I thought, now let's get back to the story before I put you all in Moonbear's school and force to chose the innocent as guilty so that you can all be executed in the most horrible way possible!"_

_Moonbear: "Pupupupupu~"_

_Kenta: "Seriously, Why did you have to take that bear with you?"_

_Tenshi: "__**DON'T ASK! BACK TO STORY**__"_

* * *

The Doctor had said to Shady, "It's really good though, here Shadow try one!" He dipped a fish finger in the bowl of custard and handed it to Shady.

Shady said as he pushed the fish finger away, "I'll take your word for it."

Afro soon said to the Doctor, "**AREN'T YOU GETTING DIABETES?!**"

"Aren't you with your weird maple syrup/Chocolate Milk/Strawberry Syrup/Hershey's Chocolate Syrup surpise" as you call it?" The Doctor asked.

"I Don't see what you're talking about." Said Afro was he takes his maple syrup/Chocolate Milk/Strawberry Syrup/Hershey's Chocolate Syrup surprise and Drinks it.

"**GOOD LORD,AFRO! THAT'S NASTY!**" Yelled Envy

"**IT'S LIKE SUPER DIABETES IN A DRINK!**" Said Twilight

"looks tasty!" Said Pinkie as she drinks it.

"Damn it, Pinkie! Not you too!" Said Dashie

"**WHO TEACHES YOU THESE THINGS?!**" John Asked.

"The Creator.." said Afro.

Twilight turned to the Doctor, "Seriously though, don't you guys ever get diabetes?!"

Sherlock just said, "First of all, he's a bloody time lord, what did you expect?"'

"Second, our leader is a 18 year old idiot psychotic, sadistic hedgehog with the brain of a killer 12 year old in Call of Duty" said Shadow. "I should be wonder why he's not dying yet."

"along with a Pink Pony with the mentally of a 3 year old." said Twilight.

Afro and Pinkie cried out, "**HEY! WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!**" All of a sudden they just passed out and started to snore.

Envy turned to Rainbow Dash, "Does that normally happen to them?"

Rainbow Dash replied, "Yep..Every Time..."

(**Check out Crossover Crew Stage 1 & 2 for more info-The Creator, Kenta**)

The Doctor checked the clock; he stood up placing his meal down while he said, "Speaking of which we better get some sleep too. We need or just you guys anyway the rest for tomorrow. I'll go fetch the futons." With that, the Doctor went to retrieve them.

Sonic stretched and yawned, "yeah, We might as well hit the hay for the night"

"I guess we can find the kid tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash as she stretched her wings.

They heard Afro mumble in his sleep, "Kill Gilda with a Morning Star"

Shady turned to Twilight, "Why did he say that?"

Twilight simply replied, "You don't wanna know.

Soon enough the Doctor returned with the futons and everyone managed to get to sleep, all except for Shady, who couldn't shut his eyes. He looked at the scarff that he had placed beside him, knowing that it was from the only family he had left.

"Sakura, please be alright."

-Meanwhile-

As Sakura had fell to sleep in the nice warm bed, Zeo and Kirby were getting ready to sleep as well. Kirby said to Zeo in his language, "It sure was nice of Harrison to let us stay with him, until our friends came." Zeo replied back as he fixed up his side of the bed next to Sakura, "yeah, he seems nice but still..."

Kirby looked at him, "Is it about what he said before with those two girls?"

"well...That...and there's something else to him than meets the eye. I mean That's something Afro would say"

"TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!"

"That was weird anywho... Like i said...there's something more about him that we don't know about...i mean that what Afro would say if he was here...he may be an idiot and a bad pet master but that doesn't mean he's stupid either." said Zeo

"Zeo that doesn't make any sense about what you just said." Kirby replied getting his hat ready, "But what you said about that man, Sakura seems to trust, I mean she's usually right about people she has met, like Deidara and even Starscream."

"That's true.."

Kirby soon noticed that the bandage on her arm began to slip. Kirby said to Zeo, "Hey! Her bandage is loose!" Zeo saw as well and said, "ack! We have to get it back on qui- Huh?" Zeo sees Sakura's Wounds healing up.

Kirby had said, "What's going on? Her wound shouldn't be healing like that!"

Zeo said to Kirby "yeah…" Zeo looked at the IV capacitor and said, "Don't tell that red stuff has…"

Kirby asked, "Just what exactly did he give her anyway?"

"I don't know..." Said Zeo "But something tells me...There's something odd about that John Harrison Guy."

Kirby asked, "Zeo, why are you holding a Care Bear?"

Zeo: "eh?"

Zeo saw that he was holding on to Secret Bear from Care Bears. Zeo cried out, "**ENOUGH WITH THIS CUDDLY CRAP!**"

Zeo opened the window and threw the Carebear outside, letting it fall.

Than he and Kirby went to sleep at each others side of the bed.

(**_Ending: A Beautiful Cruel World Yoko Hikasa_**)


End file.
